


Downfall

by ChildofMyth



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, everything takes place before Tobis reveal in the ninja war, i guess, plot twist fight me, uchiha au, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofMyth/pseuds/ChildofMyth
Summary: With the death of his sensei Rock Lee feels lost in this world. Then after Kakashi-sensei shares Gai's last message with Lee, the young taijutsu master uncovers a shocking secret that affects both him and the village. Lee then leaves the village, traveling to find the only man who can help him on his new quest. Sasuke Uchiha. (Warning: blood, gore in later chapters, slight adult language. Pairings: LeeTen and SasuSaku.)(Note: Although I would love to return to this one day, that day will not be any time soon. Sorry in advance.)





	1. Falling to Pieces

I stood over his body, paralyzed in shock. Blood leaked out from under him and trailed from his mouth. He lay broken and scuffed up, from an obvious struggle, in one of the various created by himself. “No...” I began shaking violently as I reached forward, swallowing the intense fear building in my throat.

I lifted a leg over him and stood staring down. I couldn't accept it. “G-get up...” I commanded in a shaky voice. “Sensei, you h-have to get up...” I pleaded. I clenched my bandaged hands, tears welling in my eyes.

“SENSEI PLEASE!!! GET UP!!” I dropped to my knees on top of him and grabbed the collar of his jacket, grip snapping the seams.

“GAI-SENSEI PLEASE GET UP!!!” I cried out, shaking him harshly. The female of my group moved behind me and may have sobbed my name, but I paid no mind. I focused all my attention on my fallen sensei.

I smiled desperately, tears gliding down my face now. Real tears, not the ones I usually shared with the man now lying below me. Real pain and real tears. “C-come on Gai-sensei. Use the power of youth and wake up.” Please no. Please no no no! First Neji, now... no no not Gai, please not Gai!!

Gai-sensei didn't stir.

“Sensei PLEASE!!' I screamed in violent desperation, smile morphing into a teeth gritted grimace. “PLEASE WAKE UP!!!” I stuffed my face into his chest, clenching my teeth as hot tears soaked into the fabric of his spandex. I gripped the collar of his jacket tighter as I felt something hot seep from his chest and onto my cheek in return. My body shook hard as I released my pent up sobs.

“Sensei, you cannot die! What will I do without you? You... you were more of a parent to me than my actual parents... Please sensei please! I am stronger because of you! You encouraged me when I was ready to give up, you cared about me when no one else did! You made me who I am today!! Please sensei!! Please... do not... do not leave me...”

Gentle sobs took over my body as I thought back to my past. How lonely I was as a child and how Gai-sensei came around and cared for me. At first I thought he was weird... but so was I. Whenever I was lonely and near tears he would always appear and entertain me, make me feel better. He praised me for my good grades and helped me with my bad ones. He took me out for ice cream when I was sad and alone. He even took me in for a night when I ran from home once. Then I was on his team and met Neji and Tenten. They weren't exactly my friends, but they were acquaintances and that was more than I ever had. I was convinced I'd become great, I'd work as hard as possible to surpass Neji; but I... I lost confidence... lost my way, thinking that no mater how hard I worked I'd never be great. I was ready to give up... until Gai-sensei talked to me, encouraged me, and ppicked me back up. He made everything right when they were so wrong. Even when I had to have surgery and could have died, Gai-sensei talked to me. He told me I could do it because I was a genius of hard work, and I cried. Because that's all I ever wanted to be. To him, I was special Because of him, I had purpose and never gave up. Then I started to make friends. And my team became my family. It was more than I could have ever asked for. More than I could have ever hope to dream of. And then Neji died. My rival. My brother. My best friend, And now... Now Gai... My teacher. My idol. My Father.

I screamed into his chest as horrid pain swirled and tightened in mine. I wrapped my arms tight around the growing cold body, eyes shut firmly.

“Gai Please!!!! You cannot leave me!!! I will be alone again!!! I cannot... I cannot go through that.. not again...” I was shaking viciously, tears continuing to pour down my face. A hand held tight on my shoulder and spun me around. Tenten's face held horrible grief and her cheeks were tear-stained, but her eyes were so soft.

“You won't be alone Lee...” Just like that I collapsed into her arms, screaming and crying with her. I was weak. I felt so, so weak, and I was nearly vibrating I was shaking so hard. I held onto Tenten's sides as the sobs receded.

“Tenten... he was... he was my Father... What am I to do now? I cannot be alone again... I just cannot do it... I will kill myself..”

Tenten's grip tightened around my neck. “I know what he meant to you... he was my sensei too Lee... but you're not alone, don't you realize that? You have everyone now... you have me...” She spoke in a sad tone. The thought suddenly struck me. If I ever lost Tenten too, I couldn't go on. My whole team, my family, my reason to push on, all dead.

I held tightly onto Tenten, suddenly very scared of ever losing her. I immediately sparked a determination to keep her alive at all costs. “Tenten... Tenten, who did this?” I asked pitifully. She just shook her head. “I don't know Lee... I don't know.”

I pushed her away, trembling, and stood. “Stay with him Tenten...”

“Where are you going?” I stepped away, gaze downcast with my bangs shadowing out my eyes. “This has to be reported to Lady Hokage.”

I leaped away, leaving Tenten with my beloved sensei. I ran and ran, pushing down my sorrow to focus on my duty. When I finally looked up I realized my feet had led me straight to the Hokage's office. I shook my head in an attempt to clear it and pushed the door open.

Inside the room Lady Tsunade sat at her desk, Shizune at her side, per usual, with Tonton in her arms. And standing in front of her was Kakashi-sensei. All eyes turned on me and sparked concern at my distraught expression. Tsunade entangled her fingers and furrowed her small eyebrows.

“Rock Lee, I did not send for you. What's the matter?” I looked down to the ground and took a small, shuddering breath. I then looked back up, tears again wetting my eyes.

“It is Gai-sensei.” I said, voice echoing in the room. I listened to the pain and distress within the echo, wondering whose voice it really was. It didn't sound like me at all.

Kakashi's shoulders dropped in horror and he turned to lock eyes with Tsunade. When he turned back the fear and panic in his one visible eye stabbed deep into my heart. Tsunade shot up, hands laying flat against the desk. I made a distressed sound and put my hands up, palms facing the ceiling, in a submissive manner. “I am sorry.” My voice cracked when I spoke, desperate for forgiveness; because to me this was all my fault. If I had been faster, I could have saved him.

The next thing I knew, we were running. I was in front, leading them. We broke through the trees and I spotted Tenten first. I went to her side, turning from the sight of my sensei.

“Gai.” Kakashi's voice was soft, sad, unbelieving. He crouched beside his long time friend and eternal rival, hands hovering in the air as if he thought to touch him, but decided against it. Kakashi's sorrow was quiet, not like mine had been. I turned to my teammate, but she steadily watched her idol, Lady Tsunade, tears gliding down her cheeks without a sound. The Hokage herself just looked down at Gai, eyes saddened but not moist.

Finally Kakashi's gloved hands rested on one of Gai-sensei's. Droplets of blood dribbled from Gai and landed on the disturbed ground. A sickly sweet smile spread Kakashi's features, I could see it in his eyes. “I won...” He whispered in a defeated tone.

I turned away. It's been a year since the Fourth Great Ninja War and Neji's death. Peace had spread across the land. There was no real threat to our village anymore. Even Sasuke had given up on wanting to destroy the Leaf, though after the war he left again, not risking to serve his penalties. We all continued our duties; training and doing missions. Though Team Gai wasn't the same without Neji Hyuuga. But we were pulling through.

Everything was at peace.

Until this morning.

Tenten and I had shown up for training to find Gai-sensei was no where to be seen. We searched for him, but found nothing. Until the ground shook beneath our feet. I knew immediately what was happening. I knew that feeling, that vibration in the ground, the way it shook my bones and made my core shudder.

Gai-sensei had dropped his weights.

We raced to his side, knowing it was an emergency, but when we arrived it was too late. Craters blemished the Earth, two that were side by side held his ankle weights. Then we found the one that held him. Gai-sensei was already dead.

Now as I looked around I could see where he had used every move in his arsenal: Morning Peacock, Daytime Tiger, Dynamic Entry, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, Frontal Lotus, Reverse Lotus even. And from the slight deterioration of his body I could deduct that he had even used the Eight Gates. He had fought someone desperately here. But who?

I shut my eyes tight, refusing to look at anything now. It was all getting to be too much.

Kakashi shifted and I looked at him hesitantly. Gai was tucked against his chest as Kakashi stood. A single tear slid down his cheek. The Fifth Hokage put her hand on my arm. I looked into the eyes of the woman I had once trusted my life with in surgery. “We will prepare a proper funeral. It will be tomorrow night. Perhaps you should go home. I will be happy to give you as much time off as necessary.”

I nodded my head numbly at the first part of her statement then I blinked slowly. “Thank you Lady Tsunade. I would like some time off. It would be good for me.”

She nodded knowingly and turned to say the same to Tenten, then looked at each of us in turn. “I promise you, we will begin investigating right away. We will find out who did this.” She promised.

But she was wrong. They never found out who killed Gai-sensei.

I did.

 


	2. Last Wishes

Rock Lee stood staring at the punching bag hanging before him, fist raised but never meeting the fabric. He stared at it-- no, past it, mind in a fog. After a sleepless night where he just laid in bed and stared at the ceiling until the sun rose, you'd think the boy would be drop dead tired.

He wasn't. In fact, he was just numb. Numb everywhere. Physically and mentally.

Lee snapped back to reality suddenly and shook his head, hair shifting. He clenched his raised fist tighter... then dropped it to his side. He felt nothing. No anger, will, strength, or sadness to channel through his arm and to the training equipment. He didn't even feel the usually ever present burning instinct to train tirelessly until his arms and legs just about fell off. Now he just stood, staring blankly at the gently moving bag.

He felt...

Nothing.

A knock at the front door of his dojo snapped him out of his haze again and he turned as the paper covered frame slid open. His eyes met a familiar form with silver-gray hair and a mask covering most of his face.

Kakashi-sensei looked to Lee, then away painfully. Lee frowned. He knew why. Lee was a small clone of Kakashi's now dead best friend. It had to hurt to look at him and be immediately reminded of his friends death. At least now he knew how Lee felt when ever he looked into Hinata-san's eyes and was reminded of his own dead teammate. Lee sighed softly, holding off tears as he looked for an excuse to get his mind off of his two deceased team members. “Hello Kakashi-sensei. Do you need something?” He asked politely, happy to have his attention focused on something instead of letting his mind wander.

Kakashi gently scuffed his shoe against the floorboards, watching his own appendage as he did it. “I just came to check on you... How are you doing?” Lee frowned and looked away, unsure how to answer that question. So instead he just shook his head and deflected Kakashi's question with one of his own. “How is Tenten doing?” He spoke quietly, no longer in a loud, boisterous and enthusiastic tone that was usually acquitted with him.

Kakashi nodded slowly. “She's doing the same as you... I take it neither of you have visited each other?” Lee simply shook his head 'No'. Kakashi sighed. “You used to be so close. Why aren’t you consoling each other?” Then he tucked his hands into his pockets and shook his head, keeping a continued watch on the floor. “Never mind. I get it. Sometimes you just need to be alone...”

Lee frowned. “Actually Kakashi-sensei... I would like some company. Perhaps I should go see Tenten...” he spoke quietly, then looked at the Jonin. “Not to sound rude, Kakashi-sensei, but did you really only come here to check on me? You had to find me first, so why go through that trouble just to 'check on me'?” Lee's dojo wasn’t exactly easy to find, even if you had been there before. Even Rock Lee himself sometimes missed the small path that led to the quiet training spot.

Kakashi sighed and finally looked up at Lee, making eye contact. “No. There’s something I need to tell you.” He paused. “It's about Gai.”

He had Lee's attention immediately. “Yes, Kakashi-sensei. What is it?” Kakashi sighed again. “Can we sit down?” Lee nodded and led his quest to a small table off to the side. He sat down cross legged on one pillow, Kakashi sitting on the other opposite to him, and waited patiently for Kakashi to speak. The older man took a heavy breath, placing his forehead in his palm before exhaling.

“About three months ago Gai, he started acing... weird. He seemed... cautious, skittish. He even stopped challenging me. He was constantly looking over his shoulder like he was nervous or scared. I don't know... But one day he took me aside to talk to me. I'll tell you, I have never seen him look the way he did that day. The fear and nervousness in his eyes... it scared me.” Kakashi shook his head, releasing himself of the distant look that was forming in his eye. “Anyways, he took me aside and held me by the shoulders to look him in the eye. He said, 'Kakashi, I need you to promise me something. If anything happens to me, I need you to tell Lee something. And only him, don't speak a word of it to anyone else!' I remember that very clearly because I had never heard Gai sound so serious in his life...” Kakashi was lost in his own mind for a moment, leaving Rock Lee with his own thoughts.

 _What could Gai want me and only me to know?_ Lee thought, waiting for Kakashi to continue, which he did after dragging a gloved hand down his face. “I promised. I promised him I'd tell you and no one else.” Kakashi stopped, forcing Lee to urge him on. “What did Gai-sensei say to you??”

Kakashi looked down into Lee's eyes, but he only saw Gai. He only heard Gai's voice as he spoke his message, and in an almost whisper, he repeated his friend's words. “'Tell Lee to go to my house. Tell him that there is something there only he can find. And when he finds it, tell him to read it And most importantly, tell him that absolutely no one else can know. No matter what he has to do, he must make sure that no one else can know about what he finds out... Unless he's fine with them dying.'” Kakashi stopped, coming back to the present suddenly. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his messy hair. “He wouldn't tell me what he meant, no matter how much I questioned him. So I eventually gave up.” He clenched one hand onto a tight fist on the table. “I knew something was wrong... And I can't help but think now... What if I had paid attention... What if I had asked him what was wrong? Maybe I could've helped him... Maybe I could've protected him...” Kakshi drew silent, staring down at the table before him. Lee added to the silence, closing his dark rimmed eyes and turning his head away.

“What if it's my fault?...” Lee's eyes shot open and he swung his head back to stare incredulously at Kakashi. “What f I could have saved him... What if it's my fault that he's dead right now!?” Kakashi's voice rose and he clenched his hands into tight fists on the table. “I understand if you hate me... Your sensei is dead because of m--.”

_/SLAP/_

Kakashi's face was turned to the side and he remained unmoving. Rock Lee was standing, his arm extended from the back-hand he had just preformed. His black bangs shadowed out his eyes. He spoke in a low tone. “I am sorry that I hit you, Kakashi-sensei, but it is no one's fault what happened to Gai-sensei.. Do not try to say it is.. From what you say, Gai-sensei knew what was to befall of him and he chose not to tell you or anyone... It was Gai-sensei's own choice... to die alone...” With that Lee dropped his arm ad walked to the entrance of the dojo.

Kakashi watched after him, holding his stinging cheek. Lee didn't turn when he spoke. “Thank you for relaying sensei's message, Kakashi-sensei.” Kakashi stood as Lee slid the paper door open. “Where are you going?”

Lee was silent and unmoving for a moment. Then, “I am going to Gai-sensei's house.”

Rock Lee stepped out and shut the door behind him.

 


	3. The Journal

(Rock Lee's POV)

The door before me slowly creaked open to shine light into the dark building. I stepped over the threshold, entering the quiet, lifeless home.

I met no one on the way here, making a straight shot for my sensei's house. I was glad that no one had stopped me to chat. I am sure if anyone had, I would have broken down and decided not to go. I would have convinced myself I wasn't ready to find whatever it was I needed to find.

But I had too. For it was Gai's last wish.

I took a shuddery breath. This home seemed so warm still, the imprint of its inhabitant not yet faded. He was here alive and well, only yesterday. My throat clenched painfully and my chest shuddered. But I pushed myself forward.

He said there was something only I could find... What could only I find?

I entered Gai-sensei's living room and scanned the area. His walls were all a shade of lime green with decent furniture. Though training equipment was strewn about, along with several pairs of green spandex in need of a good wash. Nothing caught my eye here.

I moved onto the kitchen.

The moment I stepped into the room I groaned loudly and wrinkled my nose. Dishes piled almost ceiling high in the sink. Various bowls of... _something_... were cluttered about, along with rotting food and many flies. I groaned again and pinched my nostrils shut.

This was _most unyouthful_.

I quickly vacated that room. **I was not** going to stay in there any longer. Fear began to boil in my chest as I continued to search. What was I supposed to find? How could Gai-sensei be so confident that I would find it?

Doubts continued to build when I finally made it to the stairs that led to the second floor. I started up the steps, doubts of me ever finding this item growing, when I suddenly stopped. I raised my foot up off of the step I had just made contact with and stared down at it. Carefully I walked back down the stairs and back up with determination. I stopped again and stared at the same stair. There it was!

Unlike the rest of the stairs, this one made the most subtle hollow echo when trodden on. It was only noticeable by the most attentive of ears.

I bent down on the stairs, in front of the hollow one, and ran my hands over the boards, looking for any type of crack or crevice that might be there. I pushed against the front panel and it moved back with a click.

“Ah Ha!” I shouted victoriously as I moved the panel aside and spotted a small brown book with a strap snapped to the cover to keep it closed. This had to be what I was supposed to find. I was the only one who would have detected the amazingly subtle hollowness, thanks to Gai-sensei's vigorous training. Gai-sensei had taught me to train my ears long ago after he taught me Morse Code. So if we were on a mission, I would be able to hear his Morse Code in a 10 mile radius, or I could hear things no one else noticed. I frowned. It wasn't exactly the best quality to have when I had been fighting the Sound nin during the Chuunin Exams.

I gently picked the book up and sat on the stairs, rubbing my thumb against the firm cloth cover.

_I found it Gai-sensei. Just like you said I would..._

I breathed shakily, swallowing the apprehension in my throat, and popped the snap off. I slowly opened the book.

In the top right corner was a date. It was dated to twenty years ago. _This is a journal!_ I realized, suddenly feeling bad to invade my sensei's privacy like this. But I had to read it. Those were my sensei's orders.

I nervously licked my lips and began to read quietly, brows furrowed in concentration. The first entry was just full of small tips and fighting advice. I smiled sadly, thinking of my own notebook in my pouch filled with Gai's wisdom.

I shook my head and continued to read.

There were a few other entries set twenty years ago, then suddenly the next one was set almost 18 years ago, he hadn't written in it for two years then, and this entry wasn't just a bunch of tips or advice. This entry was an actual journal entry.

_November 26_

_I have been assigned a very important mission. I am to deliver a message to a man in the Uchiha clan. I am filled with such youthful excitement I can barely contain myself!! Ah, a chance to see the legendary Uchiha clan! Maybe they shall even show me the true power of the Sharingan, the parts my eternal rival will never be able to master because he was not born with his. Oh, I'm so excited I will leave right now!!_

I frowned at the pages and furrowed my thick brows. _Gai-sensei, why do you want me to read this? What am I supposed to learn from this?_ I thought, confused. This all just appeared to be everyday life.

I read on and my eyes slowly began to widen. I emitted a sharp gasp and dropped the book as I stood quickly. My hand groped at the walls as I struggled to find balance, the whole world spinning. “No... It can not be..” I whispered, trying to convince myself.

But it was no use.

I had just uncovered the truth.


	4. Journal Entries

Gai's journal entries as read by Lee:

_November 26_

_I have been assigned a very important mission. I am to deliver a message to a man in the Uchiha clan. I am filled with such youthful excitement I can barely contain myself!! Ah, a chance to see the legendary Uchiha clan! Maybe they shall even show me the true power of the Sharingan, the parts my eternal rival will never be able to master because he was not born with his. Oh, I'm so excited I will leave right now!!_

 

_November 27_

_Entry #1_

_There was some sort of misunderstanding and they attacked me, thinking I was a spy I suppose. It was a sneak attack though and I didn't know what hit me until I woke up this morning in the hospital and the Uchiha's apologized. But it was alright! I understood and forgave them easily! I do have a very unyouthful headache though... Anyways! When they knocked me out they searched e and found the Hokage papers and the papers I was sent to deliver. Well, they took the liberty to deliver it and bring me to the hospital once they realized their mistake. So I'll be checking out soon and returning to the village. What a story I'll have to tell!!_

 

_Entry #2 (same day still)_

_I was readying to depart from the hospital when I passed a room with a newborn. I couldn't help myself!! Children are just so youthful, I HAD to peek at it!! Well, while I was looking at the baby in it's mother's arms from around the corner of the door, I overheard the doctor talking with the parents. He was telling them that the boy was completely healthy... But he would never be able to use any ninjutsu or genjutsu, let alone the Uchiha clan's kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. The parents looked so disappointed and angry and disgusted with this news. They mumbled together for a second before asking the doctor to mot make a birth certificate. I knew what that meant. There was only one reason anyone did that. Fire is burning in my heart right now, an anger I haven't felt for some time. I couldn't believe they'd even THINK of doing what I suspect they are to their on flesh and blood!! I am waiting to follow them when they leave. I can only hope what I suspect isn't true..._

 

_Entry #3_

_The parents left the hospital shortly and I am following them now, keeping a respective distance, but a sharp watch on them. They had their son bundled in a blanket and asleep. They are walking into the forest outside of their clan walls and I fear my suspicions are true. They are chatting now. Talking about another newborn baby that was taken by rouge ninjas just two days ago, but how it was never reported because that baby could not use the Sharingan either, and his family was going to get rid of him anyways. Rage and hatred are running through my veins right now, and I must resist opening any of my gates and attacking these people to try and knock sense into them. But it would be no use, I knew. No matter what I did, they'd hold to their beliefs. For now I'd just follow, for the child._

 

_Entry #4_

_They did what I feared. They traveled deep into the woods, then set their baby on the ground under a tree. Then they turned and left, not once looking back. They left him for dead. I stayed hidden for at least ten minutes to be sure no one was coming. I would have waited longer but the baby started crying pitifully and my heart couldn't take it. I approached the baby carefully, and picked him up. He had such shiny black hair that wisp-ed on his head in such an adorable fashion. He looked up at me with big, round, wet, black eyes. He had big eyebrows, already growing in thicker than usual newborn's eyebrows did. His 'm' shaped mouth turned up into a soft smile at the sight of me and he stopped crying. I cradled him in my arms, my heart felt like it was going to burst from such tender youthful joy!! How could anyone wish harm on this adorable angel? Well, then I took home back to the village. I WAS NOT going to leave him in the forest!! And with no birth certificate I easily brought him to the orphanage, telling them I had found him in the forest, born today. I didn't tell anyone he was an Uchiha. No one questioned me. But the kind woman who ran the orphanage asked me to name the child since I found him. I pondered it for a moment before deciding that no name fit him better... than Lee._

 

_December 15 (one year later)_

_Entry #1_

_It's been a year since I rescued Lee. It was a miracle he even lived this long without a Mother. But it makes me so happy that he is!! He must be overflowing with youthful energy!!! But I am concerned... No one has adopted him yet and it bothers me. A child needs parents. I think I shall go to the orphanage tonight and adopt him. I'd be so honored to become his Father!! And Maito Lee has a nice ring to it.._

 

_Entry #2 (same day)_

_When I went to the orphanage today, Mr. and Mrs. Rock were there. Turns out, they were adopting Lee!! I had a slight problem with this though... The Rock's were always away on business and doing other things, almost never home. Would that be good for Lee? I'll make sure to keep an eye on the boy. I just hope he's happy... I guess I'm going to have to get used to calling him Rock Lee._

 

_January 4 (six years later)_

_Entry #1_

_I just found out something great!!! Lee is entering the ninja academy!!! That means, if he passes, he will be assigned a Jonin and a team!! I am leaving in a moment to request that Lord Third makes me his sensei if he passes, oh and how I hope he does!! The Hokage is a very kind and understanding man, I just hope he will assign Lee to me. I want to help that boy as much as possible, and I just know he's going to struggle with his inability to use ninjutsu or genjutsu. I intend to at least help from the shadows with his school work.. I just hope he has a fierce determination to do this, or else he will fail. I am leaving for the Hokage now, I hope he accepts my request!!!_

 

_Entry #2_

_HE ACCEPTED MY REQUEST!!! IF LEE COMPLETES THE ACADEMY I WILL BECOME HIS SENSEI!!! I AM FILLED WITH SUCH A YOUTHFUL JOY I AM GOING TO RUN 5,000 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE!!!!!!_

 

_August 12 (two years later)_

_I had no idea what was going to happen... The whole Uchiha clan, save some seven year old Uchiha, all massacred... I know why... I know who did it... It was an accident that I heard, but I heard!! The council, they, they... they sent the seven year old's older brother. Itachi Uchiha. They_ _**ordered** _ _him to kill his whole clan... and he did... Save for his little brother... And Lee. No one knows Lee was an Uchiha and now no one will ever know. I have to keep a closer eye on him now, I have to protect him. This isn't just about me feeling fatherly for him, now this was about protecting his life. If the council found out, they'd KILL him. I don't now why the little Uchiha is still alive, probably something to do with his brother, but if they find out about Lee... I can't let tat happen. I won't let that happen._

 

_(Pages have been ripped out until the next entry, dating to the present year, last month.)_

 

_February 26_

_They're after me The council, they found out about Lee somehow, I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY DID!! They know that only I know, so they're after me instead of Lee. I prefer it that way. I'd willingly die to protect my son. But I don't think it'sfair... I need to tell Lee... But then he'll be in danger. He deserves to know... I don't know what to do, but I don't have long to decide. They're planning something. I'm going to die._

 

_March 1_

_Lee, I hope you are reading this. I told Kakashi to give you my message and I can only hope he will. I know you can find this, the question is: I don't know if you'll get to it first. I hope so. You have a right to know who you are Lee. You're really an Uchiha, you even have the trademark jet black hair and eyes! You're whole story is above, I'm sure you've just read it. I'm sorry Lee that this had to happen. But it was to protect you. The council is closing in, and I'm sure I'll be dead within the week. I'm sorry you had to find out like this Lee... But I want to give you my last words here. Lee, I consider you my son. I love you more than life and would do anything for you. That's why I always worked you so hard to help you obtain your dream. It's a wonderful dream Lee, don't ever lose sight of it. And I hope things go right for you with Sakura, though in all honesty I don't think shes the girl for you Lee. Maybe you should pay attention to another girl you know. I know a certain brunette who has had her eye on you for a long time now. Most of all Lee I hope you have a good life. Don't waste one moment of your youth. I'm going to miss you son... (The next part was scribbled messily and close together like he was writing frantically all of a sudden.) Lee, you can't tell anyone about what you just found out. You can't let the council know you know. They will kill you. Please Lee, just stay safe. I'll always be with you._

_Goodbye._

 

_-Maito Gai_

 


	5. Avengers

Rock Lee's knees buckled, the whole world spinning around him as his mind flooded with information. Tears burned down his cheeks uncontrollably. He stumbled, losing his sense of balance completely, and tipped forward. He cashed down the rest of the stairs, clutched his head the whole way as if in pain from within his skull, eyes squeezed shut. He smacked the back of his head hard against the floor and the world closed in on him, leaving him alone in the darkness.

Gai's journal softly followed him down the steps, landing open and face down right next to Lee's arm.

X

Darkness was slowly shooed away from Lee's sight hours later, and he blinked his eyes open, sitting up on an elbow and rubbing the back of his aching head with his other hand.

His large eyes traveled the area he was laying in, confused as to where he was. Then they rested on the journal splayed beside him. Those same coal black, circle encased eyes glistened with tears at the remembrance of his sensei's last words to him. He gritted his teeth as his chest tightened and put a hand against his face, hiding his tear-stained, red eyes.

His sobbing was strained with such a pain he never even imagined existed. He gasped in air and fumbled for the journal, tucking it safely against his chest.

So many things were running wild in that bowl cut head of his. _Gai-sensei protected me all his life. He saved me. I am an Uchiha. He... He called me son. He thought of me as his son, just as I thought of him as my father. I am one of the very last Uchiha clan. Sensei protected me. He died..._

_The council killed him._

With that last thought Lee stopped shaking. He slowly rose his head until he was sitting up completely, no longer curled onto himself. His large eyebrows were arched in such fury, an emotion so powerful in him that he almost accidentally opened the first gate even. He stood slowly, tucking Gai's journal into his pouch, then he clutched his fists tight. _The council..._

He suddenly lifted his head and roared voice echoing through the entire house. “I SWEAR TO YOU GAI-SENSEI!!! I WILL AVENGE YOU!!! I WILL BRING THE COUNCIL DOWN!!!!!!”

He was left panting lightly from that outburst, then he was gone in a flash, door slamming shut behind him.

Lee raced through the night with no plan other than that he was going to break things. His mind was clouded with fury, blood boiling in his veins. He was being rash and unthinking of course, he was always like that. He never thought or strategized, just charged in head first.

This quality obviously got him into trouble a lot.

He was stopped suddenly by lights off to his side where there usually weren't. He turned towards the lights, walking in that direction quietly. He rounded a tree to find so many people gathered all around a... Casket.

The lid was closed, but it didn't need to be open for Lee to know who it contained. He had forgotten about Gai's funeral. They were lowering the casket into a hole in the ground now. Rock Lee immediately deflated, anger turning to sorrow. He took a shuddering breath and watched as his sensei officially left them.

_What am I doing? What was I about to do even? Go and bust down the council doors, then what? Kill them??? I cannot just do that, not only are they some of the most important people to the village, but they were ninjas too!! Very powerful ninjas... They may no longer be in their prime, but they can still fight. And then they would know I knew of my true roots, then they would kill me and Gai-sensei would have died for nothing! Gai-sensei... I am sorry. But what they did to you... it is unforgivable. I promise you, I will avenge you! I just need to think..._

Lee grabbed his head and groaned softly. He had never been one for planning. He lifted his head to face the sky rather than the ground. There he silently spoke to Gai within his mind, completely disregarding the fact that his sensei lay beneath the earth, not in the stars.

_Gai-sensei... Neji even... if you are there, please help me. Give me a hint, or something. Please._

Rock Lee's attention suddenly snapped to a tree beside him where the leaves had rustled. But that couldn't be. There was no breeze tonight. His eyes traveled the trunk until they caught sight of something more slender than a tree branch. His coal orbs moved up black pants, over purple fabric tied by a purple rope, to a white shirt that was open at the collar, then they reached a face; with a very recognizable head of raven hair that naturally spiked up in the back.

Sasuke Uchiha stood silently in the tree, watching the funeral below. His obsidian eyes analyzed the entire scene carefully, before landing on a certain kunoichi. Sasuke sighed softly, careful not to alert anyone. He had been spying on the Village for a year now, since the war. He made sure to pay attention to everything, having never once been caught. But right now he had his attention on something- **someone** else. Which would explain why he hadn't even noticed Rock Lee enter the picture.

Lee couldn't believe it. Sasuke was here. He had thought for sure that the Uchiha would be far away by now, probably laying low for some time. But no, here he was. At his sensei's funeral even.

Suddenly an idea dropped into that bowl-cut head, almost like Neji had delivered it himself. Lee looked up at the stars again and silently thanked his two fallen comrades.

Then he cupped a hand around his mouth and looked up to the wanted ninja. “Sasuke.” He whispered sharply, trying to gain his and only his attention. He didn't need anyone else to know what was going on.

Sasuke flinched and tore his gaze from pink hair, turning to stare incredulously down at a familiar bowl-cutted boy. Without warning Sasuke took off through the trees, back towards town and his escape. He had been caught!

Before he could stop it, Lee released a sharp “Wait!”, catching the attention of the weapons mistress that stood at the very back of the crowd. She turned to spot Lee turn and run. She furrowed her brows in irritation. _He hasn't been here for the funeral, now he gets here and he runs!? Oh I don't think so!!_ She thought angrily, running after him.

Lee chased Sasuke through the village, simply wishing to talk. He couldn't even yell after him unless he wanted to alert everyone to the presence of Sasuke Uchiha. Rock Lee watched the Uchiha race across rooftops, wondering when he had gotten so quick. Lee of course was the fastest person in the Leaf Village, but that was only if he took off his weights, and he couldn't do that here, now. He'd attract too much attention.

The usually rash ninja cursed silently to himself, for once needing to hold back his brashness.

“Lee!!” Lee slid to a stop just before the gates of the village, watching Sasuke sail over them and disappear into the darkness. The taijutsu master turned around to find Tenten running to him.

“Tenten, what are you-” He was cut off as the female grabbed his jacket collar and violently yanked him down to be eye level with her.

“WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?” She roared angrily. “Why weren't you at the funeral!?! If you weren't gonna show up why not just stay at home rather than come at the end, THEN RUN AWAY!!!!” She shoved him back harshly and put her hands on her hips. “Lee...” She growled at first, but then deflated. “If you need someone to talk to Lee, I'm always her... Instead of running and dealing with these issues alone you could always come to me...”

Rock Lee looked down at the sad faced, brown haired girl, then glanced over his shoulder at the gates, wondering how far Sasuke was getting. “I... appreciate that Tenten but...” He looked over his shoulder again, beginning to continuously do it while talking and twiddling his fingers. “I-I was not running away... I was... chasing someone...” he mumbled, attention obviously elsewhere.

You'd have to be blind to not notice all of this, as Tenten did. She looked behind her teammate to see what he kept looking at. It was just the Village gates. Her eyebrows furrowed in worried suspicion. “Lee... where were you going?” She asked softly.

Rock Lee continued to look back as he scratched the back of his head. “I was... uh...” _I need to leave! Sasuke is getting away!_

Suddenly a small but firm hand grabbed one of his wrists, bringing his full attention to Tenten. “Lee.” she said in a much stronger, more determined voice. “Where were you going?”

Lee stared down at her and opened his mouth to answer, then clamped it shut. _Gai-sensei told me not to tell anyone or else they would be... killed._

He remained quiet. Tenten's grip tightened and a panicky tone rose in her voice. “Where were you going!?” Lee closed his eyes and shook his head.

Then suddenly he was behind her, fingers against her, on the junction connecting neck and shoulder.

“I am sorry...” He whispered before pressing down tenderly. Tenten collapsed into his arms and he looked around. He spotted a bench.

The taijutsu specialist carried her to it and laid her down to where it looked like she had fallen asleep there. He sighed softly and stroked her cheek. “I am sorry...” he repeated.

Then, for some reason even he himself hasn't figured out, he leaned down to give her a gentle peck on the forehead. He straightened back up, slightly confused at his own actions before brushing it off. The youthful man reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out his own notebook, scribbling on a page then tearing it out. He tucked the folded paper into Tenten's hand. She shifted a little, letting out a small sigh.

Then, Rock Lee turned towards the gates and paused, back facing his home. _I am sorry..._ He repeated once again in his mind, this time directing it to the whole village. Then he walked forward, passing the gates and moving onward, never once looking back.

Little did he know that he had done the exact same thing to Tenten that his kin had done to a certain pink-haired kunoichi all those years ago.

 


	6. Departure

Tenten's eyelids slowly fluttered open as dawn light hit them. She blinked the blurriness away before shivering at the chill hitting her skin. She slowly sat up and looked around, confused. She was outside, on a bench. She was so befuddled.

_I don't even remember falling asleep... What happened last night?... I remember..._

She drew in a sharp gasp and leaped from the bench, swinging her head around. “LEE!” The weapons mistress yelled, trying to find her teammate. She looked to the Village gates and froze.

_No. He couldn't have... He would never..._

An unconscious tightening of her fists alerted her to a soft crinkly sound. She rose her hand to look down at it, finding a folded, half crumpled piece of paper. She slowly unfolded it.

She recognized the penmanship instantly.

_Tenten I regret to have to tell you this way. I apologize for knocking you out, but I had no other choice. It was a most unyouthful thing to do, but you would not have let me go if you had been conscious. I am leaving the Village, Tenten,to seek out Sasuke Uchiha. I must find him. I need his assistance. I wish I could tell you the whole story, Tenten... But then you would be in danger and I can not let anything happen to you. What matters is that I know who killed Gai-sensei. And I am going to get my revenge. But I need Sasuke's help. Why Sasuke? Because he is one of the most powerful ninja I know and he is the only one who might even consider helping me. But if I must abandon my village to gain his assistance, then so be it. I do regret leaving all my friends behind, but it is for a good cause._

_And mark my words, Tenten. I shall return. I promise._

_-Rock Lee_

Tenten stared down at the paper, reading and then rereading it over and over again. Her arms dropped to her sides and she stared out of the gates of the village.

The remaining member of her team was gone.

“Lee...” she spoke softly, hoping with all her might that he'd just walk back through those gates to her call. That he'd smile and wave and offer they go train. Like nothing had happened.

But he didn't.

Tenten stayed frozen, staring past the gates. “No..” she whispered, the strong facade she always kept up cracking.

Lee was all she had left. He was her close friend, teammate... and crush. Sure, Tenten used to like Neji when they first all became a team, but then she got to know him. She stopped feeling that way for him (though she did eventually befriend him), and never realized that her other teammate was sneaking into her heart with his never-quit attitude and bright smile. Day after day her affection for him grew, unnoticed Until one day when she sat down with Hinata to talk about the uncontrolled feeling of anger that sparked up whenever Sakura was near. Or, when she was around Lee, to be exact.

Turns out she was jealous. Hinata explained to her her emotions. Tenten had never been the girly type, so she was lost and confused about her feelings. Hinata, on the other hand, knew exactly what was going on. Needless to say, she was shocked when Hinata told her she liked Lee.

She denied it at first. _How could I like that weirdo?_ She'd think. But gradually she came to realize Hinata was right. She was crushing on Rock Lee.

Ever since then, the emotion has just grown stronger and stronger, boosted even more when Neji died, leaving the two to comfort each other. Tenten was certain of her feelings now.

She loved Lee.

And now he was gone. Her heart gone with him.

Suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder.

“Tenten? What are you doing here? Where did you go last night?” Came Sakura's calm voice. When she walked around her friend to face her, she wore a curious expression that immediately turned to concern when she saw Tenten's face. Unknown to Tenten, tears had escaped her.

“Tenten! What's wrong!?” Sakura exclaimed, brushing her bubblegum colored hair from her face. Tenten remained silent, and her arm moved numbly. She held up Lee's note. Sakura took it with furrowed brows and looked down at the creased paper.

Slowly, her eyes widened, emerald orbs shrinking from shock. She turned to look out of the gates then back to her friend. “Tenten I--”

She was cut off as Tenten's unconscious body hit the ground.

 


	7. Birds, Rivals, and Bloody Fists

(Rock Lee's POV)

I was running and running, forcing through the vegetation and trying desperately to catch up. But my prey was gone. In what direction, I had no idea.

But I kept going. I couldn't turn back now. I had to find Sasuke.

Dawn was alighting the world slowly but I paid no notice. Sasuke, I had to find Sasuke. I had to ask for his help. I needed his help. He just had to help me!

My foot suddenly caught on a root and I pitched forward, slamming into the ground.

I panted softly and climbed to my hands and knees, fists clenched in frustrated desperation.

 _Damn that Sasuke!_ I thought in anger, so furious that I let a curse slip in my mind, _I just wished to talk! Why did he run?! And Tenten, she slowed me down!! I would have caught Sasuke by now had it not been for her!!!_ I felt bad instantly. I should not blame my problems on my precious teammate, but I was just so frustrated and... hopeless.

I pounded my fists against the ground and growled viciously. “Why is everything so difficult!!” I roared, leaping to my feet and embedding my fist deep into the closest tree. I ripped it back out with a grunt and panted, looking at my quickly bloodying bandaged hand.

I groaned softly in slight pain and annoyance at my own idiocy. “That was most unyouthful...” I whispered lightly, rubbing my aching knuckles.

I slumped against the same tree I had just damaged and slipped to the ground, holding my head. Everything was so hard. I just wanted to find Sasuke and get my revenge, why must everything stand in my way? I shook my head lightly. This is going to be so hard... Can I really do this? I can't even go back to the village now. I am certain word of me leaving has spread already.

My grip tightened, squeezing my skull. _Gai-sensei... I need you... Why did yo have to leave me?_ I cried silently in my head, losing all hope.

 _“What are you doing!?”_ A voice suddenly shouted. I snapped my head up and looked around, but there was no one here. _“Rock Lee, you are acting like a child! Get up, because it's only going to get harder from here on out!”_ This voice sounded very... familiar.

 _“Lee get up now! This isn't like the rival I knew! If you can't deal with this pathetically easy challenge than all those years of being your rival were truly wasted! I bet I could do this, no problem! Now get your green ass up and MOVE! You think Gai-sensei would want to see you like this now? You're doing this for him right? Then gain strength by the thought of getting justice for the person you loved.”_ The voice snapped in a rather harsh and I-am-above-you voice.

I stood slowly, processing everything the voice had just said. A cautious smile grew on my face and I looked up.

“As much as it pains me to say it, you are correct. I must not let such a tiny frustration get to me. I must prevail, for Gai-sensei!”

Overhead suddenly a bird burst from the canopy and flew up to the sky. _“Now_ _ **that's**_ _the rival I know.”_

I smiled and watched the bird soar with soft, slightly sad eyes. “Yes... thank you Neji.”

I took off again, re-wrapping my bloody fist with clean bandaging. I ran with a new rigor, now following the bird that flew overhead. I trusted Neji. He knew where Sasuke was.

Suddenly I screeched to a stop and looked down. Overhead the bird flew on, then doubled back when it found I was not following. It perched above me and watched with jerky movements of it's head. I was staring down into a puddle of water, one hand on my head.

“You know..” I started suddenly, causing the bird to flap it's wings. “I always envied your hair Neji. It was so long and beautiful...” I slid my finger into my weapons pouch, pulling out a kunai.

“But I think short hair works better for me. Just not Gai-sensei's haircut.” I was suddenly cutting off short pieces of hair around the bottom edges of my hairline, making the ends naturally curl up softly, like a shorter version pf my old hairstyle. I stashed my kunai and began to work at my bangs with my fingers. “Besides... It reminds me of him too much.” I whispered, parting my bangs in the middle.

Finally I was happy with my wok, putting my hands on my hips and admiring my work. I glanced up at the bird. “What do you think?”

 _“It's alright. Does the spandex go next?”_ The voice replied, hopeful.

I shook my head. “No... This spandex means so much to me... besides, I can not rid myself of every reminder of sensei. Some things are just too precious to get rid of.” The voice sighed, but I knew he understood.

“Now, we were on our way to find Sasuke?” I reminded, standing ready. The bird lifted off again like it had just been released from some sort of prison and was excited to be able to fly free finally.

_“Yes. Come.”_

I followed.

 


	8. The Original Uchiha

Sasuke was dashing through the trees, nimbly and gracefully dodging branches as dawn alighted the world. He was unbelievably pissed with himself.

He couldn't believe that he'd let himself get caught! He slipped up for one second and he got caught. By that Bushy Browed weirdo no less! Now he was certain that Rock Lee would tell everyone of his sighting, and the whole village would be on look out for the Uchiha boy. He wouldn't be able to go back for at least a month!

I'm sure you must be asking yourself, why is the duck butt even hanging around Konaha anymore? Well, he sure isn't plotting it's demise. No, he was done with those days. He was simply there to gather intel. Not the kind that could endanger the Leaf though, no no. It couldn't possibly. 

I mean, how could hearing that Akamaru impregnated another dog harm the village? Or that Ino's flower shop is doing so much better than last year? Or even knowing exactly when Naruto goes to the ramen stall everyday(Almost every other hour.). None of this information could potentially harm the Hidden Village. 

So why was Sasuke risking his neck everyday to gain this basically useless information? I mean, he didn't have to know exactly when Sakura got off of work, or that everyday she took the long way home for the scenery; her beautiful jade eyes always sparkling as they grazed across the blooming cherry blossoms or fall leafs as winter approached.

Easy. Sasuke just wanted to keep up. With everything. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he missed his home. He wished so much that everything he's done would just disappear, that he wouldn't have any punishments to go home to, that he could just return and be welcomed back by all. 

But that wasn't possible. Not after all he's done, and all that's happened.

So instead, Sasuke kept himself completely updated with everything that happened in the Leaf. Like how Naruto and Hinata had started dating after the war, or the birth of Asuma's baby, or, most recently, the death of Sasuke's old sensei's rival. Sasuke had even attended his funeral, and in a weak moment he forgot everything and just watched the only person in the crowd with that gorgeous bubble gum hair. Then, that is when he was spotted by the deceased sensei's own star student. 

That catches us up to now. With Sasuke still running from Rock Lee, even though he was certain he had lost the bowl-cut ninja. Sasuke sighed inwardly and finally slid to a stop on the floor of the forest, a simple puddle beside him. He was still and silent, with eyes closed.

"Hn." Sasuke made his signature sound and the puddle shifted, then grew, developing a form.

"Oi, Grouchy. How was it? What's new in the prestigious Village Hidden in the Leaves?" Suigetsu asked with a fanged smirk, still dripping from his previous form as a puddle. Sasuke just shot him a glare, which the water boy promptly ignored, sipping on his cup of water. 

"Suigetsu, where are Jugo and Ka--." "SASUKE UCHIHA, YOU ASSHOLE!!" Sasuke was cut off by a very loud and familiar voice. He turned his head and watched as the red headed Uzumaki approached, fists clenched. "How dare you leave us here, then expect us to come to your call the second you return!!!" Karin shouted angrily.

Sasuke just watched her with a bored expression. Suigetsu chuckled beside her. "Yet here you are." She turned on him, pounding her fists into his liquified face, causing large splashes. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked beside him, finally noticing the giant known as Jugo standing there. The wild orange haired man stood silent with a small bird on his shoulder. Sasuke turned fully to him, back now facing the annoying watery mess behind him. 

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the bird on Jugo's shoulder took off. The tall man watched after it, brow furrowed. Then he blinked.

"You were followed, Sasuke." 

A bird burst from the forest canopy and flew over them, quickly being followed by a familiar green clad ninja. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but stood his ground this time. "What do you want, Eyebrows?"

Rock Lee frowned at the name and stood with his hands on his hips. "I forgot how rude you are, Uchiha." The turtle boy stated, making no move to attack anyone. Sasuke tilted his head slightly, noting Lee's new haircut and no attempt to attack with confusion.

"I said, What do you want?" Sasuke repeated, aggression lining his tone.

Lee held up a finger and raised an eyebrow. "Technically, you asked, not said." Before the Uchiha could retort, Lee continued. "I simply wish to speak with you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away, waving Lee off dismissively. "Yeah? Well I don't care." Suigetsu grinned and waved at Lee as they all walked away. "Ciao."

Rock Lee frowned irritably at the lack of respect and suddenly disappeared, reappearing in front of Sasuke. He had ditched his weights a mile or two back, with no intent to wear them again for some time.

Lee now had his arms crossed and was glared under those thick brows. "You do not understand Sasuke. I said I must speak with you. I did not ask if you _wanted_ to listen. You are going to. You underestimate me, _Sasuke-kun_." Lee spoke, growling the avenger's name bitterly.

The least to say was that Sasuke was startled with the no-longer-bowl-cutted-boy's new attitude, and speed. Sasuke glared right back, onyx sparking hatefully against coal. Truth be told, Sasuke really had nothing against Rock Lee, except for that time during the Chuunin Exams when he almost beat Sasuke in front of Naruto and Sakura. That would have been embarrassing. But, Sasuke had to keep up his face of hate and indifference, because that’s how all knew him now. And, of course, Lee had nothing against Sasuke except for perhaps some anger at the hurt he has caused in his friends and everyone else in the village. But Lee had realized that his usual polite and nice attitude would never get through to Sasuke, so here he was trying out his mean side.

None of Team Hebi moved, the static tension in the air freezing them. The taijutsu master continued after that, eyes locked firmly with Sasuke's. "I require your assistance, Sasuke Uchiha. Someone has killed my sensei... and I want justice. This particular person is very strong, so here I am, asking for your help in bringing his end, because you are the strongest ninja I know. Please, Sasuke. Help me." Sasuke sneered and shoved past the Rock in his path. "Yeah, no. Not happening." Team Hebi quickly followed. Lee stayed still and watched after them. Then he shook his head.

"You will not even help your kin?"

Sasuke stopped dead, then slowly turned around, brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Rock Lee smirked triumphantly at being able to grab a hold of the avenger's attention. He reached behind him, diving his hand into his pouch. He pulled out a small, bound book and flicked it to Sasuke. Sasuke caught it and looked between the boy and book quizzically before unsnapping it and beginning to flip through the pages. 

Lee strolled closer, arms crossed over his chest. Jugo moved to half shield Sasuke and Suigetsu gripped the handle of his large sword, but Lee ignored them both, focusing only on his clan member. "Turns out... I am an Uchiha also, Sasuke."

Sasuke read on, eyes slowly narrowing, then widening in shock. He looked up and his apparent 'cousin'. 

His obsidian orbed eyes slitted and he tossed the book back. "Is this true?"

Lee put the book away and nodded. "Yes, Gai-sensei would not lie." he replied solemnly. Sasuke nodded slowly and looked down for a moment, then focused back on Lee. "The council? It couldn't have been Danzo. I killed him." Lee raised an eyebrow. "I know. I was with Sai when Danzo's mark disappeared from his tongue. No, it was not Danzo. But another man took his place, a strict follower of Danzo's ways. His name is Nobuaki."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "I have nothing against your sensei, but why should I help you take out this Nobuaki person? You do remember I'm wanted. If they catch me, I'm dead." Lee nodded. "Yes, I remember. But you must help me! Please, Sasuke.." The Sharingan user pinched the bridge of his nose as Lee's childishness rose from his earlier hard and mean demeanor. "Lee, give me one reason I should even consider helping you." Sasuke finally demanded.

The turtle boy was quiet for a while. Sasuke nodded. "That's what I thought. Come on, let's go." He mumbled, turning and beginning to walk away with his squad.  
"If we defeat him, you can return to the Village."

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. Lee continued.

"You do want to return, correct? I can tell, your eyes speak loud, Sasuke. I wish to return as well. I have abandoned the Village for this quest, and if you do not help me... neither of us will ever be able to return..." Lee's voice trailed to soft regret. It was true. If he could not convince Sasuke then the mission would fail, and he would never be able to return.

Sasuke's mind was reeling at the prospect of returning home. Of returning to those familiar streets and surrounding. Of returning to his friends, to Naruto and Kakashi, to... His mind turned to bright pink hair. He thought of returning to Sakura, the girl he had left on that bench all those years ago, yet had never been able to shake from his heart or mind.

All was quiet. Lee finally slumped his shoulders dejectedly, eyes downcast. Sasuke would not help him.

"Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu... go. Go do whatever you want. Until I need you again, however. I have a mission." Sasuke stated quietly as he turned on his heel and returned to his youthfully spirited cousin. Lee looked up with wide, innocent eyes, then broke into a huge, shiny smile. "Sasuke-kun!" By now he had fully dropped the hardcore attitude he had been struggling to keep up. It simply felt... unyouthful.

"B-But Sasuke! Why can't we come?" Karin argued. Sasuke turned to glare at her. "Because... I don't need you." That shut the red head up. It was Jugo that spoke next. "How will we find you again?" Sasuke shrugged. "Simple. A hawk always find it's way back." Jugo nodded and, without another word, turned and walked away. Suigetsu grinned at Karin smugly. "How do you feel about that, Karin? That Sasuke doesn't _need_ you." Karin turned and wailed on the water boy. "SHUT UP SUIGETSU! I DON'T CARE!! I DON'T NEED HIM EITHER!!" And with that she stormed away. Suigetsu rested one fist on his hip and watched after her. "God I love her." he said with a chuckle, then waved to Sasuke. "Guess I'll go expand my sword collection. Ta-Ta ladies. Have fun!"

With that, the last of Team Hebi was left standing with Rock Lee, who was bouncing excitedly.

"THANK YOU, SASUKE-KUN!! Now come on! Let us go to the village right away!!" Lee shouted exuberantly, grabbing and yanking Sasuke's arm. 

Sasuke yanked his appendage back irritably. "Lee, we can't just march back into town and attack! Haven't you thought of this!? The Village will easily take just the two of us down. Not to mention, if this is Danzo's subordinate we are going up against, we won't be able to take him down alone. First, we need more people. Then, we develop a plan of action. If we are going to do this, we are going to do it right." 

Rock Lee slowly nodded as Sasuke spoke. "Good idea Sasuke-kun. See? Where would I be without your help?" he enthused cheerily. Sasuke groaned and mumbled something along the lines of, "What have I gotten myself into..." 

"Ah, but Sasuke-kun. Who should we ask for help first?" Rock Lee inquired.

Sasuke smirked. "Oh, I know just the guy. Come on, Lee. This is going to be a long walk.”

 


	9. The Past Often Repeats Itself

(Tenten's POV)

My eyelids lazily pulled apart and I was left staring to the far wall of my room. I supported myself on my elbows and furrowed my brows. When did I get here?

Footsteps on the stairs put me on high alert, but I relaxed when I saw Sakura, though something was nagging at me from deep in my mind. I fully sat up and rubbed my eye, swinging my legs off the edge of the bed. "Hey Sakura. What're you doing here?" I grumbled, fumbling for my bedside water to moisten my throat. 

Sakura put down the cup of tea she had left to get and sat on the chair next to Tenten's dresser. "How are you doing Tenten? You scared me pretty bad when you passed out." I arched my eyebrow in confusion. "When did I--." My eyes had shifted to my side table, and there sat a folded and half crumpled piece of paper. 

_Lee._

My eyes grew to the sizes of saucers and I slowly turned to my pink haired friend as it all came forward in my head. "Lee..."

I leaped up, Sakura mirroring my movements and stepping in my way. Being in my way at a time like this was not a smart move. "Now now Tenten, lie back down. You shouldn't move so quick after passing ou--." "Sakura, move." I growled, glaring viciously at her as a plan began unraveling in my mind.

"Tenten, as your medic ninja I cannot permit you to--." "MOVE SAKURA!!" I shouted, violently shouldering her out of my way, though im pretty sure she let me. I stomped past her, grabbing at my backpack. I was tearing weapons and scrolls and maps off my shelves, putting some large summoning tools that I was using for decoration back into their scrolls. All the while Sakura was following me, trying to calm me down. I knew Sakura was strong, but I also knew that she would only hurt a friend as a last resort. 

"I already told Lady Tsunade about Lee." "Oh yeah? Whats she gonna do?" I replied bitterly, remembering how much I had always admired the Hokage, yet Sakura was the one who became her apprentice. It just added to my anger.

Usually I never thought bitterly of Sakura for this. Sakura is my friend and I would never let something like that ruin our relationship. I mean, i wasn't her bestie or anything but we were still moderately close. But right now, I was more angry than I had ever been.

"She'll be sending a team after him to bring him back." Sakura continued, either not noticing my bitter tone or ignoring it.

I scoffed. "Yeah, like she did with Sasuke?" This shut my medic ninja friend up immediately.

I was packing water and food supplies when Sakura finally raised her voice again. 

"Tenten, what are you doing!?" The cherry blossom shouted, stomping a foot against the ground. I paused and turned to look at the pinkette. "Packing." I reported with a slight growl in my voice.

_"Why?"_

I zipped the bag shut finally and hoisted it up on my shoulders. I made my way for the door. 

"I'm going after him." I stated.

Sakura was in front of me in an instant, blocking my way. She grasped my shoulders. "What!? Why?? I already told you, Tsunade is taking care of it!! She's gonna organize a team and bring him back!!" I glared and tried to shoulder past her again, but it was clear that she wasn’t moving easy this time. 

"Oh yeah, just like last time with Sasuke right? And look at how well _that_ turned out!! And they never even brought Sasuke back!!" I snapped, using all of my strength to knock her out of my way, even more angry that she had managed to make me think about Neji. I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, storming out. Sakura followed.   
"Tenten, I won't let you do this!" I stopped and slowly turned around. Sakura halted as well, still at least three yards away. I narrowed my eyes, but this time not in anger. This time it was sadness.

"Sakura... you went through this already.. You of all people should know exactly how I feel..." 

Sakura nodded slowly. "I do. And that's why I can't let you go. We have to just trust that the cell that is sent can bring him back."

I looked to the ground and remained still and quiet before shaking my head. "But what if they fail?" I whispered. Chocolate sought out emerald, locking the colors into a stare.

"Have you ever thought... 'Maybe if I had gone after him... maybe, just maybe... I could have brought him back... Maybe I could have convinced him... Maybe he would have seen reason and complied, if only you had been the one to show it to him..'?" 

Sakura's orbs widened and she drew silent, the stare we shared never breaking. 

Finally, I blinked. "I do."

Then I turned and walked away, leaving Sakura behind. She made no move to follow.

_Besides, Sakura... I thought. At least you still had Kakashi and Naruto. Lee... he's all I got..._

I continued to walk, reaching the gates finally. The gatekeepers were nowhere to be seen. I took a deep breath in and exhaled, releasing all my nervous energy. I was dead set on finding him. 

I made a move to leap when a voice stopped me.

"Tenten!!" I turned so see the return of bubble gum hair. "Sakura, you can't stop me." I stated, though I waited until she caught up. I was curious as to why she hefted a backpack as well.

She stopped beside me and crossed her arms. "I know. That's why I'm coming with. I have to look after you still, you know? You might faint again." 

My eyes lit up suddenly and I smiled at this new information. "Really!? You're coming?" But at her next two statements I dimmed down, placing my hands on my hips and rolling my eyes. "Suuure." 

"Well yeah. And I was thinking.. maybe since Lee is with Sasuke.. maybe if i straight up asked him to come back, just me, maybe... maybe he'd come home..." Sakura looked down at her feet before shrugging sorrowfully. "It's a long shot but I'm willing to try..." Her head shot up suddenly, startling me. She wore a smile now. "Either way I'm definitely helping you with the 'green beast'. I know he can be quite the handful."

I groaned and promptly placed my palm on my face, dragging my hand down. "You don't know the half of it." Sakura laughed and I smiled. "But wait, what about Tsunade-sama?" I asked suddenly.

Sakura shrugged. "As long as I return with one or both of the boys, I'm sure all is forgiven."

I smiled appreciatively. It would be much easier with Sakura helping. Not to mention easier on my nerves, and emotions. _Thank you Sakura..._

"Well, what're we waiting for? We're losing daylight." Sakura said, before leaping away and into the canopy. "Hey! I thought I was the head of this!" I called after, following.  
  
XXxXX  
  
"Really? Another one? How troublesome." A black haired, pony-tail boy mumbled, scanning over the report paper the Hokage had given him. "Though in all honesty, I'm surprised it was Rock Lee." 

Tsunade nodded, being seated at her desk in front of him, with her elbows on the top and fingers laced together at chin level. "Yes, it surprised me as well. Now I want you to gather a team to go and retrieve him, with you in the lead." The fifth sat back in her seat and closed her eyes, placing a hand against her forehead in irritation. Not at Shikamaru, but at the sudden loss of both the village's green clad ninja.

"I trust you to pick a suitable team." 

Shikamaru bowed, placing the report in his pocket. "Hai." With that, he left the irked blonde.

Tsunade was silent before opening her eyes again. "I need a drink."  
  
XXxXX  
  
Shikamaru wasted no time in contacting those available and suited for this mission. He rounded the village, eventually ending up at the Village gates, together with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. The lazy man sighed. "I wish I could have found Tenten. She would have been a big addition to this team. If anyone knows about what to do with Lee, it's her." He paused, furrowing his brow for a moment in thought. "I wonder where she is..."

Kiba groaned rather loudly, crossing his arms atop Akamaru. "Hey are we gonna go or not?" Shikamaru sighed. _Impatient as ever._

"S-Shikamaru-kun, why did you p-pick me instead of Ino-san? She is a s-sensory type, much more useful than m-me..." Hinata spoke in a soft voice, pressing her pointer fingers together nervously. "Ino, is busy with the flower shop." I stated, before turning to the blue haired Hyuga girl. "And you are less bothersome than she is anyways." Hinata smiled softly, a faint blush lighting her cheeks. 

"I noticed you summoned all of Team Kurenai." A third, creepy voice spoke. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the hooded bug master to his left. "Yes. You each have unique talents that are required on this mission."

"Shikamaru, I did not question your decision, I simply stated my observations out loud."

Shikamaru mentally dead-panned. _This mission is going to be such a drag..._

"Alright, so our goal is to find and detain Rock Lee. Then we must return him to Konoha. Kiba, I want you leading. Hinata, you're next. Lee's note said he was going to find Sasuke. If Kiba senses anything with Lee, I want you to confirm with Byakugan." Both teammates nodded. "Then I will be next, keeping an eye on the immediate area, but mind at diligent work. Shino, you're left at the end to spread your bugs and alert me to anything near us. If it is an enemy, you will gain my permission, then get it out of our way."

Shino nodded.

"Good. Alright, let's move out. Our mission: retrieve Rock Lee!" With that, they were off.

_Man, déjà vu_. Shikamaru thought.

 


	10. Family Bonding

(Narrator POV)

Rock Lee groaned loudly, trudging through the forest after his new partner. "Sasuke-kun, this is such a slow pace!" The bushy eyebrowed boy whined, rolling his head back to pout at the sky. Sasuke growled irritably. "I told you, I'm not getting on your back!!"

Lee groaned again, now bending his spine to sag backwards, yet still keeping his balance to walk. Traveling with Sasuke was boring! Lee had been trying to make small talk all morning, but Sasuke either ignored him or answered with his trade mark 'Hn'. It was driving Lee crazy. And when he deemed the current pace too slow and offered a piggyback ride, Sasuke had reacted the same way Neji had way back after they had saved Gaara. Except Sasuke had hit him over the head after declining angrily and stormed off, spouting about manly pride.

Lee stood straight and rubbed his aching head at the memory of just minutes earlier.

"Where are we going anyways?" Lee attempted again, he was trying his hardest to get anything out of the raven haired Uchiha. Sasuke groaned again, annoyed out of his mind. "We're headed to the border near the Sound and I swear to Kami if I have to tell you one more time I will abandon you!!" Sasuke threatened irritably.

Rock Lee pouted and looked away, folding his arms against his chest. "Jeez, sorry... I keep forgetting..." It remained quiet after that, and Sasuke was almost about to decide that Lee had finally shut up when the youthful spirit opened his mouth again.

"So Sasuke, who were those people you were traveling with?"

Sasuke grabbed his face and tried to count to ten. "Why couldn't you have inherited the Uchiha's love for silence!!??!" Did this boy ever shut up?!

"Sasuke-kun, I am just trying to make this journey less boring and--." "Well you're just making it unbearable!!!" "attempt to form a bond with my cousin..."

Sasuke stopped as he heard that last part and turned to look at his clan-mate. Lee was rubbing his arm and watching the ground with a sad 'tossed aside' look. Sasuke Uchiha usually wasn't one to consider anyone's feelings, like ever, but in that moment he thought about how Lee must feel. Having just found out he was adopted, that his real parents had left him for dead, and that he was part of an endangered clan with only two others, and both were not the nicest people. Sasuke immediately regretted telling the boy he'd abandon him, considering that's exactly what his parents did.

Sasuke stopped and let out a defeated sigh. Lee halted a few paces ahead and looked back curiously. "Sasuke-kun?"

"If... If I answer your questions... will you shut up?" The raven asked, looking up at the canopy, and anywhere but at Lee. That was about as kind as Sasuke Uchiha got.

Rock Lee's smile beamed joyfully and he nodded, rustling his jet black hair. "Yes I will, I promise!!"

Sasuke nodded and resumed walking. "Alright. Shoot."

"Who were those people you were traveling with?" Lee repeated, practically skipping alongside his somber cousin.

"The white haired one with a sword obsession is Suigetsu, the useless and annoying red head is Karin, and the big orange haired one is Jugo. I saved them all from Orochimaru and we became a team."

Lee paused to think for a moment. "But Sasuke-kun, if you chose them then why would you call Karin-san useless? She had to serve some use to you to bring her along, right?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't keep around dead weight." He glanced at his curious comrade to find him beaming at the fact that he had read Sasuke correctly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"She's a sensory and a form of medic ninja. She can't really fight but she scouts for us and if you bite her, you can suck off her chakra to heal yourself. I suppose shes not completely useless..." Sasuke paused. "But I could get on fine without her." He stated, thinking back to how he had nearly killed her during the fight against Danzo. He frowned. What the hell had been wrong with him then? He had acted like a crazy person. Sasuke shook his head clear of those dark thoughts.

"You know, now that I think about it, I believe I met Karin-san before." Lee pondered, causing Sasuke to arch a brow. "Yeah, when Kiba-kun, Sai-kun, and I assisted Sakura-chan in taking you out that one time. Though Sakura-chan gassed us... Next thing I know I am waking up and Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, and Kakashi-sensei are there. And Kakashi-sensei had Karin-san on his back. We went home after that and I do not think she talked a lot, but yes. I have met her before."

Sasuke hummed in interest, deciding immediately not to tell Lee that he was the reason Karin was in the state Lee had met her in. "Suigetsu almost threw a hissy fit when I didn't come back with her." Sasuke mused, thinking about how he hadn't told the water boy it was his fault Karin was gone. _Boy, I have a lot of secrets._

"Ah, does Suigetsu-kun like Karin-san?" Lee thankfully diverted the topic from Sasuke's insane actions.

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn, dunno, don't care." He stated with a bored expression. He frowned slightly and furrowed his brow. "Well actually, now that I think about it, he might."

Lee smiled wide. "Love is so youthful and amazing..." He mused softly, then turned back to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, do you miss Naruto-kun and Sakura-san?" Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, having not been prepared for that question. "C-could you drop the honorifics, they are really annoying!" Sasuke complained, giving himself time to compose himself again.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke-ku-- ...Sasuke." The proper boy mumbled. Sasuke nodded to himself. "Much better."

"Well, do you?" Lee prompted, not dropping the subject.

Sasuke groaned. "No, i don't miss that stupid Dobe at all, and I could care less about Sakura." He growled, lying through his teeth. In truth on occasion he missed them both greatly.

Rock Lee tilted his head to the side in innocent curiosity. "Then why do you want to return to Konoha so badly?" "W-who said I wanted to return!?" Sasuke sputtered incredulously.

"You sort of signed up for it when you agreed to help me." The turtle boy replied, raising a brow. Why was Sasuke freaking out so much?

"Oh.." Sasuke coughed into his fist and smoothed the front of his shirt. "Right. Well, I intend to return home and fix up the Uchiha Compound, then start.. restoring the clan."

Lee nodded thoughtfully. "Oh." Suddenly his eyes widened and a blush spread across his cheeks. "OH!" He whipped his head toward his partner, blush darkening. "S-Sasuke, you mean--!?" Sasuke nodded. "Well yeah, how else would I do it? And since you're an Uchiha, you're going to have to help too."

At that comment the green beast's face lit up a full apple rougue and he turned to stare incredulously at the ground in front of him. "Oh.."

The air was awkwardly silent for a while after that as the Uchiha cousins cooled down. Lee finally broke it as he reached up to grab a falling leaf out of the air. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why don't I have hair like yours?" He asked curiously, motioning to the back of his head with his free hand. Sasuke unconsciously copied the motion, ruffling his spiky duck butt. "Oh. Well, not every Uchiha has this. Itachi and my Dad had it when they actually cut their hair short, but Mom never had it. However, every Uchiha has had some form of curl or spike to their hair, at least the males." He pointed at Lee's hair. "Does that do that naturally?"

Lee reached up to run his fingers over the hair that curled out on his head. "Yes, it has done that for as long as I can remember."

Sasuke snapped his fingers. "There you go. Uchiha hair. Yours just curls."

"That is cool!" Lee giggled, now playing with his hair. Suddenly he stopped and looked at the avenger. "Ah, Sasuke. What was it like to fight Danzo? Do you think Nobuaki will be like him?" Sasuke smirked at this.

"Now you're asking the right questions." Lee tilted his head, curiosity peaked. "Let me explain--." "AH! Wait Sasuke-kun!" Lee cried, diving a hand into his weapons pouch and pulling out his notebook and pencil. He opened it and held the pencil ready, watching Sasuke expectantly. "Okay, now go on." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well.. Danzo had a big gauntlet thing on his right arm. It hid his true power. Throughout the time the Uchihas thrived it seems Danzo killed some and took their Sharingans, which he then implanted into his arm." Sasuke paused and Lee made a disgusted face, but never let up his writing.

"He used the Sharingan for a jutsu called the Izanagi. When the technique was activated, Danzo temporarily gained the power to turn his own body into a physical illusion, which Danzo was capable of using to nullify any wound or injury he should receive from an opponent. This allowed him to survive otherwise fatal attacks while still retaining the ability to inflict physical harm to his opponent. Izanagi also gave him another benefit, after being "killed" Danzo would appear elsewhere away from danger. However, the side effect of the technique was that for every 60 seconds Izanagi remained activated Danzo would lose the use of one of his Sharingan."

Sasuke paused again. "You getting all this?" Lee nodded vigorously, pencil scratching over paper as he focused hard on getting all the info down, tongue sticking out from the side of his mouth.

Sasuke continued. "To use the Izanagi however, you needed Uchiha AND Senju chakra. So Danzo had let Orochimaru experiment on him with some of Hashirama Senju's cells and implanted then within his own body. Though he never had full control over it. So his Izanagi was considered incomplete."

Lee stopped writing and looked at his cousin, pencil hovering and ready for more. Sasuke shook his head. "That's about it. If Nobuaki is anything like Danzo then you can believe that he'll most likely be able to preform the Izanagi. And that's not easy to beat.." Sasuke advised darkly.

Lee snapped his notebook shut on the pencil and put it away again with a confident smile. "Ah, but I am sure we will do just fine. We are gathering an elite team and we even have you, who has gone up against, and even defeated, an Izunagi user!"

Sasuke shook his head as Lee pumped his fist energetically into the air. Internally, however, he was doubtful. The only reason he had beaten Danzo was because for a time Sasuke had gone a little crazy. He wasn't sure he could do it again. _I hope you're right Lee..._

"Hey Lee... Can I ask you a question this time?" The raven asked suddenly. Lee stopped and looked at Sasuke curiously. "Uh.. Of course Sasuke."

"Are you really willing to risk fighting this Nobuaki guy? I can't promise you that you'll survive... And you left Konoha... Is is all really worth it?" Sasuke asked, brows furrowed in concern.

Rock Lee slowly turned away from his cousin, eyes falling down to stare at the ground as they walked on. His bangs shadowed out his eyes, but Sasuke easily read the grim set of his jaw. The silence stretched on and on until Sasuke stared wondering if Lee had forgotten his question all together.

Then the taijutsu master spoke.

"Yes. It is all worth it." His gripped his hands into fists. "My beloved sensei was unjustly murdered just for my protection. I can not just move on from something like that. Gai-sensei died in my place, and I intend to get justice." His fists gripped tighter and he finally looked up, a bright, determined fire blazing in his eyes. "No matter what it takes, I will serve justice. Even if I die, I swear... I will take Nobuaki with me."

Sasuke just stared at him for a few moments, then nodded. He of all people understood that determination to avenge the death of someone so close to you. He just hoped that this quest would not turn the youthful soul into the dark spirit that it did Sasuke.

"Alright... Let's pick up the pace a little, no use wasting daylight."

Neither Uchiha seemed to notice or think any more of the small buzzing of a beetle as it flew by. But it was so much more that.

Shikamaru had underestimated Shino's abilities. The bug master sent some beetles far ahead to scout, not telling any of his team what he had done. And when this one beetle got back to him, they'd know exactly where the two rouge ninja were.

Then it'd only be a matter of time.

 


	11. It's A Girl Thing

"You have got to be kidding me!" An enraged blonde shouted as she slammed her hands down against her desk and stood, leaning over to glare at her messenger.

Choji cowered under the gaze of his Hokage. "N-no, unfortunately not Tsunade-sama..." He mumbled anxiously. He had been at Gai's funeral, and when he heard that Lee had left, Choji decided to invite Tenten out to eat. So she didn't feel so lonely. Choji was sweet like that. However, when he got to the kunoichi's house, she was no where to be seen. Choji became so worried about her well being that he started to search everywhere, and that is how he found that Sakura was also missing.

And that is why the Akimichi now stood fidgeting in front of the Godaime.

Tsunade sat back in her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. "Uh, Tsunade-sama, I-I'm worried about Tenten. She just lost everything so quickly, what if she does something drastic??" The spiral-cheeked boy worried. He knew that sometimes in these situations, people thought about suicide. And Tenten was not a stranger to every sharp and deadly thing in existence.

"She already has!" Tsunade snapped, making Choji jump.

"Wh-what!? I-is she okay???" he sputtered. Little did anyone know, the two were actually quite fond of each other. They would often get together to hang out, almost always resulting in an eating competition. She may not look it, but Tenten always gave Choji a real run for his money. After-wards they would walk off their full stomachs and Tenten would explain to him how much she hates gender stereotypes, always using the story of when she sliced off this guys eyebrows and hair for telling her she should be in the kitchen. All with a kunai and two seconds.

"Calm down, I don't mean that she's injured herself." Choji let out a sigh of relief. "It appears that Tenten, with Sakura, has gone after Lee. Without my order." Tsunade grumbled, wondering when she had lost control of her village nin.

She sighed, still in shock that her own student would leave as well. "Go to Kakashi and tell him to send Pakkun to the retrieval team to tell them about the girls as well." Tsunade ordered with a dismissing wave.

"Hai." Choji disappeared in a cloud of smoke to follow orders.

Tsunade was quiet for a moment before placing her face in her hand.

"I _really_ need a drink."

XXxXX

Sakura and Tenten leaped through the trees gracefully, keeping perfect pace with each other. Tenten was dutifully tracking the boys, a skill her sensei had taught her. It did not involve the search for chakra signatures, instead it was more primitive. Seeking out and following the little things, like a footprint or a snapped branch.

"Here!" Tenten shouted, falling down from the trees to land on her feet beside a puddle. Next to the reflective water lay black locks of hair. Sakura landed next to her.

Tenten bent down to pick up and rub a piece between her fingers. "Looks like Lee got a haircut."

"How do you know it's his?" Sakura asked skeptically. Tenten snorted. "Are you kidding me? I used to cut his hair all the time. Trust me, it's his." She stated, dropping the silky locks.

"They cant be far, I'm sure we don't have to run anymore." The weapons mistress started walking and turned back to smile at Sakura. "Let's walk and talk."

Sakura shrugged. "Yeah, sure." She fell in step with her brunette friend. Since she finally had the opportunity, the medic decided to ask Tenten a question she had always wondered.

"Hey Tenten... Do you hate me?"

Tenten whipped her head in the direction of Sakura and stared, shocked, mouth agape. "What!? Why would you ever think that!?"

Sakura shrugged. "Well, I know Tsunade-sama is your idol... And that you care a great deal for Lee... And I sort of took both of those from you..." The pinkette muttered, getting increasingly ashamed with herself for what shes done to her friend.

Tenten was quiet, brown orbs quickly shifting to the ground. Sakura glanced over at her, waiting for some verbal reaction.

Finally, Tenten chuckled humorlessly.

"I don't hate you... But I'm not proud of certain feelings I get for you sometimes either. The jealousy... The bitterness.. The anger... But no. I don't hate you." She paused to lick her lips. "You can't help that Lee has a crush on you. It's not your fault. And... Well, to be honest, I think it's for the best that you became Tsunade's student, and not me."

Tenten smiled and looked at her friend through the corners of her eyes. "Tsunade was my idol, but even if I was able to use medical ninjutsu at all, I'm glad you were chosen instead."

Sakura furrowed her brow. "But... Why?"

Tenten smiled wider and set her gaze back onto the ground. "The first time I saw my idol, Tsunade-sama, she had just left a hospital room." Her smile fell away. "Lee's room."

"She had just got done telling him that he should give up being a ninja. Being a ninja meant everything to Lee, it was his greatest dream, his life. And Tsunade just... Destroyed it. His world was crashing down around him. And he even admitted to me that he thought letting Gaara kill him would have been more merciful."

Sakura remained silent, eyes widened at this news about this darker side of Lee that she had never met.

Tenten shrugged. "I know that Tsunade-sama thought that it would be best for him. But it destroyed Lee. And I haven't forgiven her for what she did to him." The weapons kunoichi smirked. "I am thankful that she preformed the surgery and made him better, but... The first time I saw my idol in person, I hated her." Tenten turned to the legendary Sannin's apprentice.

"Because she almost destroyed the Lee I know and love."

Sakura stared back, speechless at Tenten's confession. They remained that way for a while, just walking in silence, both pairs of eyes on the ground.

Finally, Tenten broke it. "So no, I don't hate you." Then she turned to Sakura. "But, is it really obvious how I feel about Lee?"

Sakura smirked. "Well, you wouldn't quite be on this mission if you didn't care about him."

Tenten smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The two kunoichi continued on after that, a determined silence between them, buy neither felt any need to break it.

XXxXX

"I thought I smelled them!!" Kiba exclaimed, crossing his arms stubbornly. "But I wasn't sure so I didn't say anything..." He grumbled, Akamaru whining beside him.

Shikamaru groaned, face resting in his palm in frustration. In front of him sat a small ninja dog that had been sent to relay information. "The girls too? This mission just gets more and more troublesome..."

Pakkun scratched his ear with his back leg. "'Fraid so. Seems, they are going after the boys." Pakkun shook his head. "Women..." he muttered.

"What a drag.." The shadow master groaned, turning to Kiba. "When you smell something like that, you're supposed to tell me."

Kiba bared his teeth angrily. "I told you, I wasn't sure, okay? I'm sorry, jeez!" He huffed, pouting slightly and kicking the ground. "But hey, they can't be too far ahead of us, so if we leave now we'll catch up to them soon enough!"

"B-but Kiba-kun..." A soft voice spoke, drawing attention to the Hyuga heiress. "We h-have to wait until Sh-Shino-kun gets back.." She said, pressing her pointer fingers together.

Kiba sighed. "Yeah. Man, he better hurry up! Does it really take this long to piss?" Hinata gasped, face flushing a ripe crimson. "K-KIBA!"

But in all reality, Shino wasn't using the bathroom. His beetle returned to him, telling him everything it saw and heard.

Shino wasn't coming back.

He was moving ahead.

 


	12. Visiting the Kazekage

Sasuke plopped down on a log exhausted. It was dark out now and they had been walking for hours, days, on end. Four days straight to be perfectly exact. Sasuke wasn't one to waste time, but even the avenger needed to rest up. Especially considering he was going to need all his energy for when they entered the Sound tomorrow. Unfortunately, Lee had long since perfected the art of sleep walking. So even as they walked through the night, he dozed peacefully, never letting up his pace. Sasuke envied him.

Lee, at the moment however, was wide awake. "Sasuke, we are so close! Can we not just enter the Sound and sleep there instead?" The youthful boy pouted, excited as ever to enter the area and finally find out just who they had traveled all this way to recruit.

Sasuke shook his head, hands covering his severely irritated face. "Lee, for Kami's sake, just because you can sleep while walking doesn't mean I can! I need to sleep!" He argued, slipping down to the ground to curl up, back to Lee.

Rock Lee pouted even more. "But Sasuke-ku--." "GOOD NIGHT, LEE!" Sasuke shouted, effectively shutting down the conversation. Lee looked down, dejected. The poor boy sighed and slipped down to sit, knees against his chest and his arms folded neatly atop.

Suddenly his head popped back up in a flash. "Ah, Sasuke..." Lee tried softly, voice as a low whisper. Sasuke groaned from the ground. "We are very near Suna as well! I was thinking, maybe we could ask Kazekage-sama to help us?" Lee suggested, bouncing his legs lightly in excitement. It has been so long since he has seen Gaara, let alone fought along side him. He was very happy he had thought of this.

Sasuke flipped over at this, sitting up on an elbow to lift an eyebrow at Lee. "You can't be serious." The raven finally stated after observing his cousin closely. Lee's mouth pursed into an even tighter looking 'M' shape and he shook his head. "N-no, Sasuke. I am completely serious. With Gaara-- I-I mean, the Kazekage, on our side we would be unstoppable!" The boy declared, once again forgetting that his friend had a well deserved, to-be-respected title.

The younger Uchiha groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lee..." He started slowly, almost as if speaking to a child. "The Kazekage of Sunagakure can't just cross into Konahagakure, and kill a council member of said country. That would easily cause a war!" Sasuke growled, thumping his fist against the ground.

Rock Lee frowned and crossed his arms stubbornly. "No, it would not! Gaara would just be helping a friend!" "I'm telling you Lee, he wouldn't do it." The spandexed boy shot up, stomping a foot harshly in the ground, creating a small crater. Lee paused to look at the disrupted ground. Right, he wasn't wearing his weights anymore. He needed to be mindful of his strength. The turtle boy shook his head, hands curled into fists. "Gaara would too! Because I am his friend, and he would do anything for his friends! And... and.. I will prove it to you! I will run to the Hidden Sand Village and ask Gaara onto our quest!" he insisted stubbornly.

Sasuke huffed and rolled his eyes, also rolling himself back over to curl up. He had given up with his stupid partner. He waved a hand Lee. "Whatever, I don't care. Just as long as you're back by morning." The avenger just wanted to sleep.

Lee nodded curtly. "And I will!" True to his word, he took off in the direction of Suna's Hidden Village. He could make it there and back by morning with no trouble at all.

XXxXX

(Three days earlier...)

Tsunade's pencil scratched over yet another page of her seemingly endless amount of paperwork. She sighed and put the pencil down to massage the cramp from her palm. The blonde scoffed.

_Naruto wants to be Hokage, huh? Yeah right, he'd never make it through the paperwork._

Tsunade shook her head with a lingering smile at the thought of the bright eyed Nine-tails Jinchurriki.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She froze, fearing the worst. "Come in." Her fears were just about correct.

Shikamaru, Hinata, and Kiba entered the room, each of their bows reflecting their personalities. Hinata bowed low, completely respectful. Kiba's was short and impatient, more of a head bob than a bow. Shikamaru let out a deep sigh through his nose both before bowing and after straightening, like it was almost too much of a bother. Tsunade immediately noticed the problem.

"Why are you back? Where is Shino?" The Godaime asked, small brows furrowed together in agitated concern. She knew something was wrong.

Shikamaru let out a deep breath, hand moving to massage his right temple. "Shino left us." He replied quietly. "Said he went to use the bathroom, never came back. His bugs covered his trail completely too by the time we noticed. He didn't want us following. By the time we realized something was amiss, there was no trail for Kiba to track, and he was out of Hinata's Byakugan range. He's gone, Hokage-sama."

The Nara shifted his weight to his other foot and took a pause to shake his head. "I decided, as the best course of action, we return. With everyone leaving I figured the Leaf needed every available shinobi here." The shadow master finished, done with his report.

Tsunade took this all in and slowly nodded. "As always, you are correct, Shikamaru. We will not send anymore teams after them. Either they return and we serve them punishment, or they dont and..." She left her sentence hanging, letting everyone’s imagination take over. She looked up, past those in her office. "Shizune." She called.

Immediately the trusty brunette walked in, Tonton held securely to her chest. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Sent message to every country to be on the look out for dangerous missing-nin. Don't let them know they were ours, just say we met up with them. They are all potentially dangerous." Shizune nodded and scurried away.

Kiba stomped forward indignantly. "Tsunade! Shino did not leave the village! If he's went on ahead it's because he caught onto something okay? Shino will come back after he does whatever he went to do." The Inuzaka boy said with a huff, appalled that his prestigious Hokage would even dare to suggest Shino left them. Hinata nodded in agreement. "Y-yes Hokage-sama. Shino has a very acute sense of righteousness. He will always, assuredly, do the right thing."

Tsunade blew a huff from her nose, annoyed at the dog tamer's disrespect. "Well, then we'll just see about that, huh? _If_ he returns." She challenged, making Kiba blink and drop his gaze to the ground.

"Now... You may all leave." The ninja kids didn't even use the door, each one disappearing in their own cloud of smoke.

Tsunade dropped her head into her hands. "Four gone... When did it get like this...?" The blonde wondered, blaming it all on herself.

_Why did they leave?_

XXxXX

"B-but Kazekage-sama.." Lee tried once more dejectedly. Gaara didn't even look up from his paperwork. "I am sorry, Lee. But I just can't help you."

The two stood(well, the Kazekage was sitting actually) in Gaara's office where Lee had found the young leader. It was still well into the night when Lee had arrived at the Sand Village's gates, passing through easily on account of his traveling here often. The energetic boy always volunteered for the missions in Suna, mostly because he enjoyed seeing Gaara, but also because the harsh heat helped 'strengthen himself'. Though he'd arrived and collapsed with heatstroke on more than one occasion. It was the legwarmers. Completely unnecessary in Suna's climate.

Anyways, that meant Lee knew the Hidden Sand Village almost as well as his home village, letting him travel through easily to even speed up the wall of the Kazekage's office and pop in the window.

As previously stated, it was the middle of the night. Yet there the familiar red head sat, filling out paperwork in the calm silence, gourd resting against the wall at his side. Even without Shukaku, Gaara still had some problems with insomnia; as they say, old habits are hard to break.

Having been granted audience with the Kazekage(more like forced an audience), Lee had explained everything, at the end asking if Gaara would join him. Of course, the youngest Subaku made the political decision.

"Rock Lee, you are my friend and if I didn't have all of Suna to worry about, I would happily help you. But think about it. If the Kazekage traveled into Konohagakure and teamed up with a band of rogue ninja to kill one of the Hokage's council members, _one of Tsunade's trusted advisers_ , there would be a riot. I will have almost assuredly declared war on Konaha, even if I had been just helping a friend."

The previous jinchuuriki sighed and looked up, brilliant aqua eyes shining with genuine concern. "I wish I could help, but just because I can't does not mean I am not sorry about your sensei, Lee. I know how much he meant to you..." The young lord immediately thought back to the Chuunin Exams, when he had tried to finish Lee but the young boy's sensei had intervened.

Gaara still remembers the words Gai spoke of his precious student. Words he hadn't understood then, and could only now.

The raccoon eyed boy shook his head. He did not enjoy thinking back to those times when he had been so... insane.

"Do you understand, Lee?" These words should have been stern and dismissing, especially coming from the Kazekage; but instead they came from Gaara, who was talking to his broken friend. The sentence was soft and edged with a tone of regret at not being able to assist him; eyebrow-less brows scrunched together, concerned.

Rock Lee had dropped his gaze to the floor during Gaara's small speech. Deep inside the green boy knew that Gaara couldn't help him, but he had been so eager to prove Sasuke wrong. The boy's fists clenched and shook slightly as Gaara spoke of Gai-sensei. When the redhead addressed the turtle boy with a question, Lee didn't even look up. He nodded, flippy hair rustling on his head. "Yes, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara frowned. "Lee, are you okay?"

Again, the black haired boy didn't look up. "Yes, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara scowled this time. "Lee." He rumbled, obviously irritated. Some times he hated his title when he tried to speak to friends. He wanted them to talk to Gaara, not the Kazekage.

This tone drew a slight smirk onto Lee's face and he chuckled while looking up. He knew how Gaara felt about his title, the boy had confined in Lee more than once before. "I am sorry, Gaara. Yes, I believe I will be fine."

Gaara's face unscrewed and rested back into his usual straight face, only the whisper of a smile on his features. "Good. Will that be all, Lee?"

The boy bowed with a nod. "Yes, Kazekage-sama. Thank you for your time." Lee straightened and turned to leave, opting for the door this time, when suddenly he swung back with a panicked look. "Ah, G-Gaara, I--."

"Don't worry, Lee, everything is safe with me. As far as I'm concerned, you were never here. And I'm sure the guards at the gates will agree." Came Gaara's monotone voice as he focused back down on his paperwork.

Rock Lee smiled appreciatively and bowed once again. "Thank you, Gaara."

"Yes, anytime. Oh, and by the way, you can take him. I don't mind. Just return him safely."

The Uchiha boy blinked in confusion. "I am sorry, but what was that Kazekage-sama?" However, Gaara stayed cryptically silent, simply motioning Lee out the door. The string bean sighed and pushed the door open, careful to close it quietly behind him.

"I'll help ya."

Lee spun around to notice Kankuro leaning against the wall, giant scrolls resting beside him. The painted boy yawned slightly. "Sorry, I just finished my work and was headin' to bed when I overheard you talkin' to Gaara. I heard the whole thing and, if Gaara can't help you, then I'm willing." Kankuro pushed hinself off the wall to stretch languidly, grabbing his tied scrolls. The puppeteer flicked his thumb across his large nose and grinned. "'Sides, I need to get away from Temari and her shadow boyfriend; Baki too, always trying to tell me to clean my room. I'm almost 19 for Kami's sake."

Lee blinked a few times in surprise, then grinned widely. So that's what Gaara was talking about.

"Thank you, Kankuro-san! Even though we do not know each other too well, I am highly grateful for your assistance!" The polite boy exclaimed with a bow. Kankuro frowned. If he had been looking forward to peace and quiet, he realized now that that would not be happening.

"Wait, Shikamaru-san is not here is he?" Lee asked cautiously, quieting down and looking around like he expected the Nara to be standing right behind him. Kankuro shook his head. "Nah, but he's on his way." Rock Lee stiffened and bit his lip nervously. "Th-then we really need to go. Besides, Sasuke wants us back by--." Lee gasped as he looked out a window in the building. He knew those stars. Morning was only a few hours away.

In a flash Kankuro was lifted in the air. The puppet master let out a yelp of shock and confusion. Lee was suddenly under him, Kankuro on the boy's back and bandage securing them together. He hadn't even seen the boy move, Lee had just suddenly been gone. "H-hey!! What're you doing??" Kankuro shouted, wriggling fiercely to try and break from this embarrassing position.

"I am sorry, Kankuro-san, but Sasuke wants us back by dawn and you walk too slow. Do not worry, we will be there in a flash!" Rock Lee offered an over the shoulder smile and thumbs up before he positioned himself to be ready to run.

Kankuro was struggling harder, completely embarrassed and trying to get away to save what was left of his dignity. The two looked absolutely comical in the Kazekage's office building.

"Kankuro-san, I would advise you to stop moving so much. You will hurt yourself. Also... You may wish to keep your mouth closed or bugs will get in." Lee rolled his shoulders with a grin and a competitive glint in his eyes. He promised himself he would arrive just before the sun rose, or he would have to walk the whole day on his hands.

"Hang on to your hat." "NO WAIT LEE DON'T--." Kankuro's cry was abruptly cut off as the two disappeared, the only evidence they had been there was the dust cloud they left behind, and an easily fixed crack in the floor that appeared as Lee went super sonic.

Gaara sat in his office with a small smile. He shook his head in amusement. "Good luck to you, Rock Lee."

 


	13. They Came From the Shadows

The sun was to appear soon, lighting the very horizon dimly with a soft pink/purple hue. Deep in the woods the Uchiha lay, sleeping soundly.

But there lurked an enemy in the darkness, eyes trained diligently on it's prey.

A silent, writhing mass slipped from the shadows, collapsing and reforming on itself. It glided towards the sleeping avenger. The creature stepped out of it's cover.

Shaded goggles flashed in the moonlight. Shino never dropped his somber look, even if no one could see his face, standing tall as his beetles moved closer to the Uchiha. The kikaichu were poised to strike.

Shino's hands blurred through hand signs as he whispered his attacking words. "Secret Tehnique: Insect Sphere."

The silhouette of the wanted man hadn't even stirred on the earth's floor, not even was his breath heard as the bugs made their way closer.

The swarm suddenly dispersed around the body for only a second before engulfing Sasuke into the writhing mass of kikaichu.

Shino remained unfazed.

Suddenly, flying embers disbursed from various directions; engulfing everything in a 1/4 of a mile radius, including The bug master. The attacker's location couldn't be pinpointed by shooting range-- but the sky lit up like a concert, an intense heat that had been skin splitting. If anyone wanted to catch Sasuke by surprise, it hadn't worked.   
"Hn." Let out the avenger, clearing unamused. Could it really have been THAT easy on either's behalf?

The flames roared and burned violently, the crackle being the only sound in the area.

Nothing stirred.

"Predictable." Came the monotone voice behind Sasuke. "I sent out a bug clone, and all the beetles you just killed were already sick and dying. You simply took them out of their misery. Why did I send them out? Because I know, Sasuke, how you always use a fire style jutsu in the beginning of a fight."

The sound of the Aburame's voice was enough to make any man's skin crawl, but Sasuke raised an eyebrow; withdrew his blade and thrust it back at the speed of light. The pulsing electric current made contact with his opponent, and the raven smirked because what happened next expressed that this wasn't going to be a quick win.

A hand smacked against Sasuke's back before the second clone dispersed, jutsu disrupted by the electricity.

Shino didn't reappear, watching simply from somewhere.

With Sasuke's focus behind him, a large wave of new kikaichu rose up in front of the avenger, moving to pull him into the swarm.

Sasuke hadn't as much as blinked at the immense magnitude of bugs, despite how intimating their eerie rapid speed was. No, the avenger was focusing in on the location of their master.

Though maybe he spent too much time visually searching, because taking a step back the raven had realized something. "I've been surrounded.." So calm, so cool, so.. Detached. Then it was like a dance.

Smooth, cunning, articulate swift cuts were made with every turn and move. So fast you'd might have mistaken him for a tornado, his radiant blade sparking with lightning.

Shino subconsciously gritted his teeth, watching his precious beetles be slaughtered, being the only one to hear and feel their pain. He had always hated fighting. It killed too many of his beetles. He raised them all himself. They were like children to him.

But no one understood that. They just labeled him 'creepy' and 'weird'.

The bug master shook his head and stood from his crouch. Now was not the time for this. He calmly stepped out into view again.

This massive showy twister of sorts would have been seen a mile away. The bugs had began to buzz and cry, caught in Sasuke's whirlwind of movements. It was like a firecracker almost, a swirling speed of something unknown, vibrant blues and gray shining through in every direction plausible, accompanied by what sounded like a thousand little shrills. Just spinning in a single area, cocooning itself. When suddenly, it just _disappeared_.

"I prefer.. Up close and personal" he hissed so close the trench-coated opponent could feel Sasuke's hot air down his shielded neck, before a hand wrapped around his shoulder.

Shino didn't even flinch. It was a great advantage to also be highly trained in taijutsu just for situations like this. The Aburame grabbed the avenger's arm with both of his, flinging the male clear over himself and away a few feet.

Shino straighted back up with a quick glance at his opponents feet. Shino sighed softly to himself in relief.

"You are much too... Full of yourself, Sasuke."

The avenger quirked a single eyebrow and smirked, "And you talk too much." He said with a poof, reappearing at the Aburame's blind spot to the left, running at high speeds. "This fight is over!"

Shino let out a breath of air. "You are correct about that. This fight is over."

As the kikaichu master spoke, Sasuke halted in his steps. Shino's bugs had unknowingly been collecting up Sasuke's legs, and moving up, until finally he was immobile.

Shino casually turned to the avenger and walked towards him. "Odd you would say that I talk too much though. I hardly talk enough, at least that's what people have told me. Perhaps it's your own silence, Sasuke Uchiha, that brought it out of me." The Aburame halted in front of the raven.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are a wanted nin. I have full authority to either bring you back to Konoha for trial... Or kill you where you stand. I think I will lean towards the second choice. Do not even attempt to try and use your Sharingan, my goggle lenses deflect genjutsu." Shino explained, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Any last words, Sasuke?"

Submerged in bugs to the point of no longer distinguished in any way as a man, except for a crazed grin and wide eyes. One last chance..

The raven hurled a fist straight forward, although weighed down with beetles; but Shino was arm's length away. An amused laugh echoed throughout the night's sky. "Checkmate." He said, before flicking the beetle master's goggle with such power that the dark lens shattered into a hundred fragments, and it was Shino's obsidian orbs that met a notorious set of Uchiha eyes.

Shino had only one emotion shining in his eyes as he stared back into his opponent's.

Fury.

Even with Sasuke almost completely enveloped in his army, entire mass but his one eye a swarming black cocoon, Shino should never have let his guard down. He was furious at himself for allowing this that happen.

And that was the last thing he could think as deadly obsidian eyes met blood red orbs that shone with victory.

And for once Shino was uncertain of what would happen next, as he watched the world around him dissolve and that uncovered crimson eye glow as bright as the moon.

"Sasuke!!!"

Shino was almost completely lost in the darkness, but this voice punched through the inky black. _Who...?_

"Sasuke, I am back and--!!! S-SASUKE-KUN!!"

And suddenly the Aburame was blinking back to reality, beetles closing in completely on Sasuke.

"Sh-Shino-kun!! What are you doing??"

The team 8 member slowly turned to glance at the side. He wondered how he looked, shaken up something terrible, still trembling with anger, and goggle lens shattered.

There, to his right, stood a windblown Lee with what looked like a dark cat with glowing red cheeks strapped to his back.

"Oh... Rock Lee. Sasuke is still with you then." Shino sighed, releasing the tension in his muscles. He placed one hand in his pocket, the other he waved over the writhing mass that had been Sasuke. The beetles instantly receded, leaving Sasuke to drop to his hands and knees on the ground, gasping for air.

Shino didn't even give the wanted nin a second glance before turning to his object of attention.

Rock Lee watched on in confusion at the scene before him; Sasuke was gagging, still trying to reclaim what breath was taken from him, while Shino was strolling towards him like nothing was wrong. Shino closed his visible eye as he walked, gliding his hand over the broken goggle slowly. When he took his hand away the glass was back and in perfect condition.

Lee truly found Shino amazing at times.

"L--.. L-Lee!" Sasuke coughed out, struggling to move to attack Shino in some way. But he was so weak. Kikaichu were known for feeding on chakra. "Lee, be careful! He's trying to kill us!"

Rock Lee blinked with a start and slid into his fighting stance. _That is right, Shino is not my friend anymore. He is an enemy._ Lee thought sadly.

Shino stopped and shook his head. "Sasuke you are correct to immediately assume that. Why? Because I just attempted to kill you. But that is not my true intention, if you will just let me explain myself."

"Lee, it's probably a trap, just--." The green bean slipped back into a comfortable stance, holding a hand up to quiet his cousin.

"Please Sasuke, if you do not mind, I would at least like to hear what he has to say! It would also give you time to rest for a moment, would it not?" Sasuke glared at his increasingly annoying cousin as he climbed to his feet.

The two boys held a stare before the younger Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Tch... Fine."

Rock Lee smiled and nodded appreciatively before motioning Shino to go on. The bug master had waited so patiently during the stare down. Now he spoke directly to Lee, ignoring Sasuke completely.

"Well, you see, Sakura found Tenten on that bench a few days ago and read the note you had left her, Lee. So Sakura made sure to immediately tell Tsunade, who sent Team 8 and Shikamaru after you two. I had sent my bugs ahead to pick up information on you. Well, it just so happened that my beetle had overheard your reasons for leaving the village. When I heard what you had to say... I found your actions highly commendable. And you also spoke of needing help... So when the team took a break I slipped away to join you two. But when I came across Sasuke alone I assumed he had abandoned you, so I thought that I would simply take out the trash while I was here." Shino shrugged like it was no big deal, turning to glance at the missing nin himself.

"But now that I know that you are still a team, I hold no ill will." He turned back to Lee. "And I would like to request to join you. Maito Gai was a good man and did not deserve this fate. So please, will you at least think about allowing me to join? If not then I swear not to speak a word of your motive nor your location."

With that Shino drew silent, simply watching the spandexed boy before him.

Lee watched back, thinking over his words slowly as a smile stretched across his features. Sasuke was appalled. "Lee, you can't be--." "Of course you can join us Shino-kun! The more the merrier!"

Sasuke threw his hands up into the air incredulously. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" The avenger stormed to his cousin's side, glaring dangerously the whole way.

"Lee, he just tried to KILL ME! Who's to say he won't try to do it again!?"

The taller Uchiha sighed and crossed his arms with furrowed brows.

"Sasuke, everyone has at least tried to kill you once. I think you will be okay."

Sasuke grew indignant, taking in a sharp, angry breath of air. Did Lee basically just tell him to get over it?

Before the raven could retort, a whimpering voice could be heard.

"Can I get down now?"

Lee gasped and twisted his head to look over his shoulder. "Kankuro!" He had all but forgotten about about the puppeteer. Lee quickly untied the Subaku sibling, letting him drop to his feet.

"Sasuke, I was not able to gain Gaara-sama's assistance; but Kankuro-kun offered instead!"

The cat boy himself looked so downtrodden and embarrassed about being forcibly piggybacked on Rock Lee's back the whole way here. He felt as if every shred of pride he had had been tossed out of the window.

Sasuke watched Kankuro with a look of disgust and disapproval. "You brought Make-up boy? What's he going to do to help? Give our enemies a puppet show?"

All at once Kankuro was enveloped in the flames of passion and anger. Someone was insulting his jutsu!

"My puppets will destroy anyone on the field!! I'll even have to give you a free demonstration if you don't shut up!!" The puppeteer took a breath scrunched up his large nose. "and it's WAR PAINT!!!"

Sasuke just smirked and turned away with a disinterested 'tch'.

Kankuro made a noise similar to a roar, reaching back to his scrolls. Rock Lee acted quickly, grabbing Kankuro's hand.

"W-wait, please do not Kankuro-kun. Sasuke is just... like that. I have no doubt that you are just as powerful as us, so please can we all just get along?" Lee pleaded frantically, looking over his motley crew. Perhaps this particular group of individuals was not suited to work together. Ever.

Shino put a finger up to adjust his goggles. "I have fought Kankuro before. Sasuke, it would not be wise to underestimate him." Lee smiled appreciatively at the cloaked male. Sasuke just rolled his eyes irritably.

"Whatever."

There was silence among the four as Kankuro swiped his hand from Lee and turned his back on Sasuke.

Lee sighed. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea...

"Sasuke... Could we move on? Please, you were leading us." The bushy browed boy pleaded quietly, just wanting this uncomfortable awkwardness to go away.

Lee suddenly flinched and looked to the sky. "Oh! The sun is up already. That means I did not make it back in time... Well that just means I am to walk on my hands for the rest of the day!" He spoke with determination, fist clenched. The taijutsu specialist suddenly ducked forward, placing his hands onto the ground and lifting his feet into the air.

"Alright Sasuke! We may depart now!" The upside down Lee chirped happily.

Sasuke tossed the boy an odd look before shaking his head.

He lead on without a word.

Shino looked around the area before following the group.

_I wonder if I should tell them that my kikaichu sense Sakura and Tenten's chakra ahead..._

 


	14. They Took Her

"Wow, looks like there was some fight here." Spoke the upside down Uchiha as he rotated around on his hands to look over the whole area, giving a low whistle.

Some trees were completely studded with kunai and shuriken while others were left barely even standing with large chunks clean off the trunk; some trees weren't even left standing. The dirt was roughly turned over, sharing the same large dents found in the trees.

Without a doubt, Lee knew something had gone down here with powerful opponents. Yet for some reason the areas battle scars seemed... familiar.

Sasuke let out a small breath after a quick look around, gaining Kankuro's attention from the deeply studded kunai he was admiring, Shino's from his somewhat concerned thoughts, and Lee's.

"Whatever happened here has nothing to do with us, we're wasting daylight. Lets move." Sasuke spoke in his detached tone, already moving to leave. Rock Lee and Kankuro followed obediently but a certain bug master didn't budge.

Lee, on his hands still, looked back with a large, raised eyebrow. "Shino, are you coming?" His words stopped his painted companion and his cousin, but only the Subaku looked back as well.

Shino seemed to snap out of his thoughts and orient himself again. "This place..." he began, encouraging Lee's brows to crease in concern. Shino stayed silent.

"Well what is it? I didn't join this rag-tag group just to stand around." Kankuro scoffed, placing his hands on his hips. He blew out a huff of air from his large nose and shook his head, grumbling, "In fact I wonder why I even came along in the first place."

The Aburame looked up at Lee solemnly. "Earlier I sensed Sakura and Tenten's chakra here."

Only then did Sasuke Uchiha turn around.

Lee's large eyes widened even further. "Wh-what!?"

Shino remained perfectly still. "They were here earlier but I didn't think it was important enough to tell you both. Why? Because between the four of us it would be easy to fend them off and continue."

Shino spoke so coolly about the girls, like he decided that they lacked the talent; but that wasn't his decision to make, was it?

Rock Lee swiftly flipped onto his feet and grabbed fistfuls of Shino's coat, pulling the kikaichu user closer to Lee's rage filled gaze. He was boiling inside like he had been personally offended.

"Do not ever doubt Tenten." Growled the green boy in a slow, forceful tone. "She may not be physically as strong as me but she is resourceful and her mind is as sharp as her specialty. She has the courage and righteousness of a lion and if she really put her mind to it she could take out all of us with no problem."

With that, Rock Lee released his companion and set to looking around the area again, more fervently this time. The girls were gone and he needed to know why and where they were. At least Lee knew now why these kunai formations looked so familiar.

Sasuke chuckled low and humorlessly. "Shino, you're In the village more than I am and yet you still doubt Sakura? Even I have seen the change in her. The strength. Why do you think some of these trees have fallen? Sakura hit them, maybe not on purpose but it shows you that she has power, not to even mention how clever she is. Her intelligence even surpasses mine. Do not take her lightly, bug boy." The level of animosity simply from the Uchiha cousins words was dangerous. Clearly they were related deep down.

Shino remained quiet before slowly looking down. "I did not mean to offend anyone and I apologize." His monotone voice help no guilt, just respect for the two he offended.

"I can find them if you wish." Lee stopped in his search to spin on Shino with an entirely different attitude and large hopeful eyes. "Really, Shino-kun?! Yes please!! I am very worried about Sakura-chan and Tenten!!"

Shino slowly lifted a finger, allowing a single beetle to land on the tip. "Yes. Whoever they fought used a very unique jutsu to cover up our kunoichi's chakra. The jutsu is nearly undetectable... if you've never encountered it before. Luckily, I have. My kikaichu can see where it leads and then we can move in that direc--." "No."

All eyes turned on the groups missing nin who stood tall, gaze uncaring. Lee blinked at his cousin. "But Sasuke, what if Sakura and Tenten are in trouble and need our-." "I don't care. We need to move. We don't have time to go on a wild goose chase after these girls. They're ninja too, they can take care of themselves."

Rock Lee's eyebrows pushed together desperately, a soft, defeated plead entering his tone. "But... Sasuke..."

"Lee either you follow me and avenge your sensei, or you go save your girlfriend. Not both." And with that Sasuke shut down any retort with his turned back. He continued on his way.

Rock Lee had never felt so broken inside as he did in that moment. It just wasn't fair. Sasuke still had his team alive even if he never saw them. But Tenten was all Lee had left. Even if Sasuke left Sakura he would still have Naruto and Kakashi. But not Lee. Lee was alone.

The brow-blessed Uchiha's legs felt too heavy to move, eyes pricking with developing tears. He didn't know what to do. He was so lost.

A light hand landed on the distressed boy's shoulder, causing him to look up at his bug master comrade. "Sasuke may say that, but he in fact heading in the exact direction of their trail. I am not saying he's doing it on purpose; Sasuke may just happen to be leading us that way. However, at the same time, he may be following the girls."

Shino nodded kindly to the clone of a certain deceased sensei. "So don't despair. Even If we stray off I'll send my beetles to track the girls. They will be saved one way or another."

Lee stayed silent for a moment, quietly taking this in. He was still so incredibly scared as to what might be of his fellow ninja, but this lightened his chest a great deal. He smiled thankfully at the Aburame. "Thank you..." And with that the two boys swiftly caught up with the rest, falling in step behind Sasuke.

"Hey, Lee." It seems that Kankuro was tired of being silent. The cat boy walked with his hands loosely fitting in his pockets and half facing his addressed target.

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't defend Sakura. Don't you have like, this big thing for her?" Lee blinked at Kankuro curiously before looking forward again in shock. He was right, he had only thought to defend Tenten's abilities, to which he witnessed first hand all the time. He hadn't even considered defending Sakura at the moment.

"W-well.. Sakura's abilities are apparent and don't need to be defended. But Tenten trains so hard and has so many tricks up her sleeve that no one has really seen how powerful she actually is." Rock Lee nodded to himself as he spoke, as if he was trying to also convince himself.

Kankuro attempted to begin another conversation topic but Lee was still in his own head; until Sasuke threw his arm out in front of the group, halting everyone.

The Uchiha slowly turned on his heel to look over the attentive men before him. "We're nearing a village we could either pass through, or take a three day detour around. We will be going through it." With that the raven turned to a tree and thumped his fist against it twice, sliding open the trunk. Inside laid four neatly folded cream-colored hooded cloaks. He picked up one and casually snapped it on.

"We must be disguised. I'm already wanted, well, everywhere, and at this point Konoha must have sent out your pictures and labeled you all missing nin. However, I only have four cloaks here and we'll need one for the last person joining our little group. So, Shino, since you already have a hood that reveals almost nothing, you'll instead carry this cloak in your backpack for our remaining comrade. Now everyone else put on a hood and we'll move on." Sasuke commanded, pulling up his hood the moment he finished.

The three others boys immediately followed directions, Lee and Kankuro hooking on their own hoods while Shino slipped the remaining one into the small pack clipped to his back.

Sasuke proceeded to lead them into the loudest, most crowded town any of the the other ninja had seen.

Throngs of people bustled through the streets, chattering loudly around the ninja, nearly disorienting them all. Each boy had to use all his focus and reflexes to avoid bumping into too many people, as it was impossible to not shoulder a few here and there, while focusing on not loosing the others. Then there was the odor. The stench of too much sweat and grime filled the area, ushering the boys to crinkle their noses in disgust. Upon closer inspection every person they slipped past was visibly dirty with a bitter look twisting their faces. None of the ninjas fancied this place much.

Sasuke turned back to his tail of three, skillfully weaving through the crowd without looking. "Keep your heads down and hands on anything valuable. This village is notorious for pickpockets." He was somehow heard over the loud thrum.

Lee immediately grabbed at his notebook pouch, sighing In relief as he felt the familiar contents with nothing missing. Kankuro slipped his hand in his pocket to clutch his wallet while Shino just sent a handful of beetles to rest on his backpack so that if anyone attempted to steal they would be swarmed.

Lee preoccupied himself with looking around just under the edge of his hood and taking in the surroundings idly. He wondered how long they would have to endure this place.

Suddenly everything in his right ear elevated in volume and he turned to look over a smaller, detached crowd of villagers surrounding a man on a platform. Or at least he thought it was a platform, he couldn't quite see it with the mass of bodies surrounding the spot and screaming at the man.

The man on the elevated structure looked like, what could only be described as, a greased pig with a shit-eating grin spreading his features. The man was fat and round with his greasy, balding head sitting on top of his shoulders. Did he even have a neck? He had a black mustache that was seriously unkempt and matched the color of what hair he had left.

Rock Lee scrunched up his face in disgust. This was not the kind of man he could ever like.

Lee turned back to continue walking, having stopped for a moment to overview the area; resulting in him gaining grunts and scoffs from the people he stopped in front of.

"SOLD!"

The browed boy blinked and turned back around to watch the pig of a man point to someone after exclaiming that word. Lee tilted his head in confusion.

"Hey, Lee. What are you doing? Lets move it." Sasuke had doubled back and the other two had stopped as well. They were the only things that weren't moving in the swarming sea of bodies. Lee picked his arm up slowly to point at the man, now taking a handful of money from the villager he had shouted at. "What is that, Sasuke?"

The avenger creased his brow and looked over the small group surrounding the pig man with repulsion. "That... is an auction."

"Yeah, but an auction for what?" Kankuro added, drifting closer the crowd to see for himself.

Sasuke took a deep breath and followed, motioning for Shino and Lee to follow as well. All four men took to the outer edge of the group, each being relatively tall enough to see what was going on. Except for Sasuke who was actually the shortest of the current group, but he wasn't looking because he couldn't, he wasn't looking because he knew what he would find.

There the rings drilled into the wood platform to which long chains were clipped. On the chains were two malnourished young girls in ragged clothing. The pigman continued to spit out numbers at a dizzying pace.

"Shit..." Kankuro cursed softly upon realization and Shino looked away but Rock Lee just became even more confused. "What, I do not understand?"

Sasuke continued to stare off to the side somewhere. "They're auctioning slaves, Lee. Girls kidnapped or sold to these bands and forced to be sold to an owner to do whatever he says. Even if she doesn't want to."

The elder Uchiha gasped at his kins words, whipping his head back to look at the two poor girls in shock. "They... they can not do that Sasuke... That is illegal.. We must stop this!" Lee clenched his teeth hard in a sudden rush of fury, about to step forward and potentially kill the pigman, when a tight hand clamped on his wrist.

It was Sasuke, glaring up at Lee dangerously. His voice came out low but attention grabbing. "Listen, all of you. Slaves are illegal in Konoha but not here. Otogakure it a run down place where filth stays and breeds. The Sound was originally just a large expanse of Orochimaru's hidden laboratory's, but when Orochimaru abandoned this place the test subjects broke free. This whole place is filled with criminals and misfits because no one would look for a criminal here and no subject dare leaves this place. Crime is the norm here and so are slaves. And you absolutely can NOT cause a scene about it or else we're all caught. Got it? Listen to me and we get out of here quicker. I know none of us want to be here too long." Sasuke slowly released Lee, leaving all three boys in a solemn silence. The previously bowl-cut ninja slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Let us carry on, Sasuke..."

Sasuke nodded thankfully to his clan mate and turned to leave, the sounds of another batch being sold behind them.

Shino followed, his aura darker and more quiet than usual. They could hear the pigman call for the last two to come out.

Kankuro turned to follow, giving one quick look over the remaining two specimens. Suddenly the painted boy stopped dead, whipping his head back around towards the girls so fiercely, he might have given himself whiplash.

"H-Hey! Wait guys, I think you'll want to see this..."

The three Konohagakure nin turned back curiously, following Kankuro back to the crowd. The middle Subaku sibling was staring wide eyed at the two last auctions.

They followed his gaze.

And there, each kneeling with fearsome glares, and even ball gags in, with chains adorning their necks to connect to the rings on the stage, keeping them immobile, were two familiar girls.

One with chocolate colored buns, and the other with cotton candy hair.

 


End file.
